Perfect for you
by raphablotta
Summary: She's curious about the world, he lives in the middle of troubles. Natsu and Lucy lived in the same town but never knew each other, until today. He finds himself obcessed for this girl after seeing her on a party and decides to do anything to win her. What will happen when these two different worlds collide?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail,** **all** **credits to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Her family was one of the most richest in Fiore and her parents loved her so much. Natsu didn't had family anymore, his mother died while he was a kid and his dad died four years ago. Even though they never met, they study at the same college, Fairy Tail. The day started rainy, it was cold and Lucy didn't sleep well during the night. She got off bed and dressed to go to college. She shared a dorm with Levy - her best friend since they were fifteen - that was already at the library. She prepared her coffee and went to her first class on the day. _"What a lazy friday"_ Lucy thought looking to the sky.

By the time Natsu woke up his roommate named Gray had already left to class, he was late again. "Oh shit, not again" Natsu got up, brushed his teeth and went to college. The Fairy Tail campus were one of the largest in Magnolia and everyone dreamed being there, specially Lucy. But different from her, Natsu even knew how he got there since he wasn't a good student at all. He only got a scholarship because his dad and the director Makarov were great friends and Makarov promised to him that he would not let Natsu lose himself.

Natsu was a great boy but since he lost his beloved dad he would mess around, drinking and partying almost every day. He was in the team of basketball but his coach pulled him away because he was skipping the trainings. Natsu were the type of guy Lucy would keep distance, the kind that break other girls hearts and it's always in trouble. Lucy were one of the most beautiful girls in Fairy Tail and everyone knew her because of her family. Every boy in the school had a crush on her, including Natsu's friends. He had his fame too but Lucy never gave much attention to what everyone said about this trouble boy.

"You're coming right?" Gray gave a little punch at his friend shoulder's, trying to animate him. "I don't know man, I'm still drunk from yesterday I think I'll just sleep." "Am I hearing right? Natsu Dragneel is saying no to a party full of women and alcohol? Come on, don't be a dick, everyone's coming even the fresh girls." Gray said dreaming about the beautiful girls and Natsu laugh at his face "Fine, I'll go with you but now I'm going to sleep. See you later." "Oi, skipping classes again? Makarov will fucking kill you idiot." Natsu shrugged off, got his backpack in his right shoulder and went home.

"Ok so we'll go together, let's meet at Levy and Lucy's dorm, fine?" Erza, the senior student said to the others. "Can I sleep there?" Cana asked to Lucy, "Sure, Levy will sleep in Gajeel's house anyways so you can take her bed" "Yep, I don't like leaving Lu-chan alone so you should probably sleep there." "Girls I'll see you later I have to go to class" Lucy closed the locker and went to her writting class.

* * *

"Get your ass in that shower so we can go to the party" Gray kicked Natsu's feet and he woke up. He went to the bathroom showered fast and they headed to Elfman's house. Some students lived near the campus, others like Lucy and Natsu lived in the college dorms. Lucy and Levy got ready just in time to Erza and Cana arrive and they walked together to the party. "I hope Jellal comes, he's so handsome." "You wanna talk about handsome? I have one name to you: Gray Fullbuster." Juvia said to Erza and Cana laugh, "The leader of the basketball team? He's cute but don't catch my attention." "And who gets? Only our teacher Macao." Lucy finally said something and the girls laughed about it. "Look who's talking, huh? Can't remember the last time you actually said yes to one guy" "I just don't have a crush on these boys." "Well maybe you can find your guy tonight, princess" Cana hugged Lucy as they pass through the door.

The girls stick together on the beginning of the party but then Erza went look for Jellal, Gajeel took Levy away and Cana was drinking like there was no tomorrow. Suddently, Lucy lost herself from Cana and started to walk around the party to find some friendly face. She found some girls that were from her class and decided to stay there a little.

That was when he saw her. Through all the people dancing and drinking, his eyes foccused on her blonde hair, making him curious. The girl held a drink at her hand and had the most amazing smile he already saw. Her curved body in her tight black skirt, beautiful legs at high heels and the white cropped shirt that left so much to his imagination. They stared each other for a few seconds, she smiled and returned to her conversation. It was like the rest got quiet and he could only pay attention to her eyes meeting his. "Lisanna, get off me" He free himself from the white-haired girl that was holding his arm and walk in the blondie direction.

He walked till he finally found her on the porch of the house. "Finally found you." she looked up to the voice and smiled to the desesperate boy "Well, you've found me." he sat next to her "You know, you have such a beautiful body. I would love to have you in my bed." "Do you always think it's _that easy_?" she laugh at him, making his eyes widen. "Kinda it is to me." "Too bad for you, I'm not like the other girls." "You sure?" he got closer and she turned her head, "I'm pretty sure." she got up and he realized that _he couldn't let her go away._ "Fine, at least let me walk you home, it's dangerous." "And why would be safe with you?" he opened his mouth to reply but in the end he agreed with her, "Ok, I promise it's just a walk. I won't bite." he smirked and she rolled her eyes "Fine."

She turned around and Natsu whispered a "Yes!" and ran to her. He started to talk with her while she was guiding them. "So, you didn't say your name" "It's Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." _Holy shit, it's the girl everyone talks about,_ he thought. "I'm Natsu Dragneel." "I know. Pinky-haired troublemaker, you have your fame." "Look who's talking, princess Heartfilia." _he isn't that bad how everyone talks,_ Lucy thought. They stopped in front of her dorm and he held her wrist before she opened the door. "I want to kiss you so badly, princess" He steps ahead holding her waist and she place a hand on his chest. "I bet you wanna kiss me too, all girls want." his voice whispering at her ear, almost making her give in. "You're so wrong, Natsu. That's not gonna work with me." "You're just playing hard, trying to be different from the others." "I'm not the one asking for attention here." he was left without answer again. "Little spoiled boy is surprised that a girl isn't interested on him?" the boy furrowed his eyebrows and she winked to him and closed the door.

She leaned against the door and let out a sigh. She faked in front of him but she knew he got her attention. Natsu laid down at his bed thinking about the girl that had rejected him minutes ago. He never felt this for anyone. He needs to have her and he'll do anything to make that happen.

* * *

 **A/N: first chapter, hope you like and send me reviews! If you find hard to read give me some tips of how can I write better :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy woke up with Cana jumping overher. "What the fuck Lucy? I looked for you everywhere at the party! I was worried!" Lucy complained about the sun at her face and sat at the bed, "I lost all of you so I decided to come back, where were you?" "I was with a boy. Did you come back alone?" "N-no.." "No way! Lucy Heartfilia got a boy?! That's new!" Cana yelled surprised with the blondie and Lucy blushed. "It's nothing! He just walked me home!" "And who is the prince?" "Natsu Dragneel." Cana laughed holding Lucy's hand. "Ohhh my, I can't believe! That's so you! Little Lucy curious got the most misterious boy from the unniversity!" "It's not like I'm interested on him." Lucy got up and went to the bathroom trying to run from Cana's questions but didn't work.

They sat at the kitchen and Cana continued her questions, "So he kisses as well as everyone says?" "We didn't kissed. I played hard with him." "Hmm just to keep him interested" "Exactly." "So you want him." "No! Ok, m-maybe.. I mean, he got me curious." "Of course he got." Cana couldn't help laughing at her friend blushing, "Well if you want more, you should try" "But I'm not gonna run after him" "I don't think you'll need. I know Natsu. We study together since we were kids, if you got his attention he'll want more." "Do you? I didn't knew that. Well, I guess I have his attention.." "Yep, we're even in the same class remember? Me, Erza, Gray and him. We used to play together all the time." "Right, Mira too. I always forget me and Levy are the youngest from the girls."

They had breakfast and Cana went home, Lucy was going to meet some friends at a coffee on the campus. She took a bath, dressed a white t-shirt, jeans shorts and made a ponytail. Lucy thought about the trouble boy while walking to her destiny, he really got her attention. She's a curious girl but is not all the boys that arouse that on her.

Natsu woke up with Gray yelling at him. "Dude. Why do you insist on waking me like this?" "Lisanna came crying to me speaking about you and that was the last time I heard about you on the party. Where did you went?" Natsu got up after remembering last night. "I walked a girl home." "Wait. Just walked? That's strange." "Right? But I did. And you won't believe who." Gray was at the kitchen drinking his coffee while Natsu brushed his teeth. "Who?" Natsu showed up in the kitchen and smiled to his friend "Lucy Heartfilia." Gray spilled his coffee all over the table and Natsu laughed.

"No fucking way! How did you.. H-How? She's intouchable." "She sure is, she rejected me. The only thing I got from her was a walk." "Uhhh, you were rejected? Hard to believe. Now what?" "Man, I can't stop thinkin about that ass. She got my attention, I have to make her mine." "You're gonna try again?" "Hell yeah. Won't give up till she give in." "Damn you, why you always get the best girls?" "Because I'm the best." Gray threw the towel at Natsu's face and rolled his eyes. Gray wasn't different from Natsu, the girls always wanted go out with him but he was selective.

They got out to eat breakfast and talk more about Lucy and last night. "Dude if you want Heartfilia you better give your best. I'm saying, that girl is difficult, she won't give in so soon." "Yep, I know." "I heard some rumors that she's still a virgin. Can you imagine that? With that body, surprises me that's true. And she already dated once but it was arranged for his father. You know Erza and Cana are friends of her, maybe we can go out all together." "Everytime I wake up with hangover I remember how much you talk. My head's already hurting of hearing you." Natsu joked to his friend and he agreed "Yep, I talk a lot. So what do you think?" "I think I have to be that blondie's first. I swear I can't stop thinking about her.. No way." Something interrupted his quote and Gray followed Natsu's eyes.

"Speaking on the devil.." Natsu got up and walked to Lucy's direction. He came behind her while she was ordering and placed his hand by her waist, scaring the blonde. "Holy shit you scared the hell out of me" "Sorry." "You know you can't do that with people, they may call the police to you." she said with hand on her heart and he laughed. "I'm sorry beautiful. I was thinking of you when I saw you, isn't that funny?" "What do you want?" "Glad you asked. I want you. What can I do to have you?" "That depends. What are you willing to do?" "Anything." "Better start soon then. It won't be easy." "That's how I like. Easy isn't funny." they heard her friends calling her and she grabbed her coffee "We'll see each other tonight." "How?" "You'll discover later." Lucy furrowed her eyebrows and walked back to her friends. _How would they see each other later? What he had on mind?_

"Call the girls, we're going out tonight." he said to Gray while they were walking out of the coffee. "Already going." Gray walked away to Erza's house. Even with fights, they were like brothers and would always do things for each other. He knocked on Erza's door and they talked a few minutes and she agreed. It's been a while they don't go out together and soon she talked to Cana and she agreed too. Erza and Cana came to Lucy's dorm surprising her. "What are you two doing here?" "Get ready, we're going out." they didn't wait for Lucy's reply, "With Gray and Natsu." "You told her?" Lucy said looking to Cana. "Nop, Gray told me. He said that Natsu wants to meet you tonight." "So that's what he meant sooner.. Ok, I'll get ready. You two are gonna help me." "Of course we are." Cana said following Lucy to the room. Erza was worried about Lucy and Natsu, she knew that Natsu was going to do anything to get Lucy in his bed and she didn't want her friend to suffer. But she also knew that Natsu wasn't so bad as he showed. "Oi Lucy, you know that Natsu will do anything to make you sleep with him right?" "I know." "And you're sure is this what you want?" "Of course she's sure, she's all fired up with the thought" Cana laughed while imitating Natsu's voice, "Cana I'm serious, you know how Natsu is." "Just let the girl, Lucy will be fine. Natsu isn't that bad, I bet he'll end up falling for her." "Well he isn't that bad, that's true but I don't want to see Lucy suffering because of him." "I won't. Like Cana said, I'll be fine. If he wants to play, I'll play till he's wrapped around my finger." Lucy looked at the mirror, finishing her makeup. "That's our girl." Erza is one of serious type but Cana's as troublemaker as Natsu.

* * *

They were waiting at the bar, drinking their beer while the girls wouldn't come. Two girls arrived on their table and started to talk with them when Lucy, Cana and Erza walked through the frontdoor. Natsu licked his lips looking at Lucy's body. "Excuse me ladies, we already have companion." he rejected the two and they left. Gray and Natsu stared while they were coming in their direction. Erza and Cana were pretty and had a hot body but they didn't see them like that, but Lucy.. Lucy got them speechless. Even with jacket and pants, she looked gorgeous. "My boys, I missed you!" Erza interrupted Natsu's imagination hugging both.u "Hey, missed you too."

After greeting each other, the girls ordered a drink and Natsu extended his hand to Lucy making her sit on his side. Cana and Erza started to remember their past and soon they were all laughing about the things they went through. Lucy was having fun, even with his eyes staring at her all the time. She pretended not notice but she enjoyed that his attention was on her. After a few hours drinking and talking they decided to go for a walk. Gray was in the middle of Erza and Cana while Natsu and Lucy were walking behind. The three of them were drunk yelling and laughing over the street. "So tell me about you, you already heard a lot of me tonight." Lucy laughed remembering some things that Erza said at the table. "What do you wanna know?" "Everything. Where did you lived before?" "A few minutes from the city with my parents and my little sister Michelle. She's seven years now. My dad used to try marry me with every rich boy to make our fortune even bigger so I came to Fairy Tail." "Uhh, so you ran away?" "I didn't ran away, I decided to come here so there was nothing he could do to stop me. Also, he supports everything I do." "Must be good then. I used to have a family too."

Lucy realized Natsu's eyes drifting away. "What happened to them?" they sat at the fountain looking their friends playing around. "My mom died when I was a baby so my dad took care of me. He got sick and passed away, four years ago." Lucy placed her hand at his and he looked to her "I'm sorry Natsu." "It's ok. Sometimes I go visit my stepmother and my little sister but I don't know, I don't feel part of the family." "How old is your sister?" "She's twelve I guess." Lucy understood now that this way of living was because of his loss. Natsu was suffering without someone to take care of him, to inspire him. "You didn't want to marry anyone, why?" "Isn't obvious? I wanna have a extraordinary life and marry someone who loves me." "When I saw you at the party, I could tell that you were curious." "I am, I wanna enjoy everything I can, I want to be surprised." He got up and stood in front of her, giving his hand to her.

"So what are you waiting for? Let me show you my world. I bet it's better than castels and rich families." she smiled back to him and held his hand. They ran to their friends and enjoyed the rest of the night. Since they were the two sobers there, they took Erza and Cana to their dorms and Gray to his and Natsu walked Lucy home again. "We could go out tomorrow, what do you say?" "Ok, but I have a test monday so I have to be home soon." "Forgot you're a dedicated student. Fine, I'll bring you back before it's dark. Where do you wanna go?" "Surprise me." she closed the door and he went home.

"Fuck man, what am I doing?" "What's wrong?" Gray couldn't speak well but Natsu was used to talk with his drunk friend. He took his t-shirt and threw himself at the bed, turning off the lights. "I don't know, she's different. She makes me want to stay." "You're falling in love for her." "No way." "Yes, you are Natsu. There's nothing wrong about that, it happens." "Not with me. I don't even know how to love someone, Lucy deserves better." "That's true but what if she wants you even knowing you're not the best?" Natsu furrowed his eyebrows with the thought. Would Lucy want him even knowing he's not the prince she dreamed about? Was he really falling in love for the blondie? "Nah. I will never admit that." he said to himself and turned around to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: thanks for the reviews guys! About my english I'm sorry if it's a little hard to understand sometimes, I'm not american but I'll try my best. Keep saying what you're thinking about the fic :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy and Natsu are hanging a lot lately. They became great friends in the past two months. They see each other every day at college and Natsu makes her skip a few classes to go out with him.

"You know I can't skip classes again today." She liked the way he always appeared on her locker just to ask her out.

"Why not? I do it all the time!" Natsu tried to convince Lucy but didn't work. "Yeah but you shouldn't! You gotta study Natsu, we both have."

"I know, I know, I will but only if you come with me."

"I can't Natsu, I have a test now." he did a grumpy face and she laughed. "Look, let me do the test and I'll help you study this afternoon. Can you come home?" "Ok." he left and she entered class. Lucy liked spending time with Natsu, he wasn't a total jerk like he showed to other people, not with her. With Lucy he was funny and gentle, he wasn't even trying to force something anymore. She told Levy about him and she asked if he was still really interested on her and Lucy started to consider that maybe she was friendzoned by him. She didn't like that, she wanted Natsu. Even though she was too proud to admit it, she liked him more than she should.

After the test she went home, ate and laid on her bed to rest a little. She woke up with someone knocking on the door and got up to answer. It was Natsu.

"Fuck, I forgot you would come." Natsu laughed at her messy hair. "I can see that, sleepy princess." he entered the dorm and sat at the couch. "I'll be back in a minute."

She appeared at the living room again with a shirt that almost covered all the shorts and Natsu had to breath heavy to control himself. "I was thinking how I'm gonna help you study if I don't even know the grade." Lucy said to the pink-haired boy.

"That's ok, we can help each other on things we know". They sat on the ground next to the center table and started to read the books. Natsu was trying hard not to look at Lucy's legs, only with the shirt covering but she was doing her best to provoke.

"I'm tired of reading, I'm gonna get something to eat." she got up and went to the kitchen and Natsu followed her with eyes. _How dare her wear that shorts with that ass? I guess she forgets that I'm a boy sometimes. Natsu_ looked away when Lucy came back to hide his blushed cheeks.

Since he met Lucy he didn't kissed or had sex with anyone so he was really needy. "Where's Levy?" he tried to distract his mind.

"She's at Gajeel's house." Lucy answered. "Right, I always forget that she dates that asshole." "And I always forget that you're friend of him." She said and gave him a cookie. "So you practically live alone, you always say she's not here."

"Yep, she comes to sleep and stays on some evenings but now she's passing a lot of her time with him."

"That's cool, Gray is always home."

"I kinda like, the silence and all." he looked surprised when a dog came to his lap to play with him. "I didn't know that you have a dog"

"It's Plue. I found him at the door one day and Levy liked the idea so we adopted him."

"Hey boy, you wanna play?" he started to play with Plue and Lucy smiled with the scene. These days together made her like so much of his smile. She gave a good look on his arms, he had a beautiful body. "Why are you staring at me?" Lucy's thoughts were interrupted by Natsu. Lucy blushed and started to shake her head.

"It was nothing, I was just looking at you playing with Plue."

"You blushed just because of that? How cute."

"Not funny Natsu." He laughed at her blush again. "I think it is."

"Really?" she leaned against him, hands placed beside his waist. "Do you think this is funny too?" her husky voice made him blush and arche his torso backwards to create distance. "I think it's funny." she said aproaching again making his cheeks almost burn. His eyes ran from her breasts to her mouth and his heart accelerated. Her provokes were working, it was driving him crazy. They heard the door opening and Lucy sat at her place and Natsu was able to breath again. _Fuck, that girl is going to kill me_ , he thought.

"Uhh I interrupted something?" Levy said laughing to Lucy.

"Not at all. Actually I think I'm going" Natsu got his backpack and said goodbye to them and went home.

Natsu thought of Lucy during his bath, on how he was getting used to her these last months. She was important enough to make him not stay with anyone, he started to consider that maybe he liked her more than as a friend. For the first time he was afraid of hurting a girl, he wanted to show Lucy that she won't be like the others. But he wouldn't admit that, not so soon.

* * *

Now that they were friends, the group was together again. Natsu and Gray were going out every weekend with the girls. Even Gajeel would come with them sometimes.

"Hey, do you have some time to coffee?" Natsu asked her. "I don't but when that stopped you?" He smiled to Lucy and they went to get a coffee.

"You're coming tonight right?" He wanted her to go on a party with them.

"I'm not in the mood but I'll think about it."

"Come on, you gotta go" he held her hand to convince the blondie and she smiled.

"I'll think later, now I have to go to class, ok?" Natsu watched her go away.

When Lucy arrived home later that day, Levy was at her room. She was a little confuse about Natsu and decided to talk with the blue-haired girl. "Lu-chan, what's wrong?"

"I don't know.. Natsu and I became friends but since you said that he may not be interested anymore I can't stop thinking about him.."

"Are you in love with him?"

"No. I mean, not yet. But I like him and I want that he wants me back."

"Then kiss him. Why not, huh?"

"Because I want him to kiss me first."

"Then provoke him till he can't resist. Maybe he thinks that you're not interested on him."

"Do you think I should show interest?"

"Sure, that way you can get what you want."

When it was dark the girls came and asked Lucy to go with them to the party but she didn't want to. They said that if she changed her mind they would be waiting for her and went to the party. After thinking a lot she decided to go and talk with Natsu. She dressed herself and went to Elfman's house.

* * *

 **A/N: Guys I made this chapter in a new format to test, some of you were having trouble in understand who was talking so I tried this way. Personally, I don't like that type, I think that kinda makes more confusing but if you like, let me know :) and if you want me to keep writing the same way as before let me know too!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: first of all, sorry for not posting before but here it is. Hope you like the way I edited and what happened here. Also, do you understand that when I write in italic it means someone's thought right? Just so you can read better c: Send me reviews about what you think about the chapter :)**

* * *

When Lucy arrived, soon she found her friends and said hi to everyone. But she wasn't seeing Natsu so she decided to ask to Gray. "Gray have you seen Natsu?"

"Yep, he was with Lisa.. Ohh. No. I'll go find him ok? Just stay here with the girls." Luckily to Gray, Lucy didn't heard right due the music loud.

"No, I'll go find him, you can stay here" or not so lucky, Gray tried to stop her but she disappeared in the crowd.

" _Oh that's gonna go so wrong_." he went talk with Erza about what happened. Lucy was looking for Natsu everywhere, she walked all house three or four times. She met Levy, who gave Lucy a beer and she started to drink while walking around.

She was walking through the hallway when finally saw Natsu leaving a room. She smiled, but one second later the smile had gone from her face, when Lucy saw a white-haired girl behind him. At the same time, Erza and Gray came across the hallway screaming so many things that they weren't able to understand. Natsu looked to both then turned around to find out Lucy staring at him with widen eyes and open mouth.

"Lucy, I.. I-I didn't know you were coming.." she shaked her head and gave a fake smile to him.

"I was just.. I gotta go, Levy's waiting."

Natsu watched while she fade away in the crowd again.

"Fuck Natsu, I was trying to find you to.." Gtay tried to explain.

"To tell me that Lucy was here? Yeah, I've seen it. Fuck, now she'll never stay with me." Natsu was so pissed off with himself.

Lisanna was looking at the three of them arguing. She loved Natsu since she was a kid but he never wanted her except for sex. That was the first time they hook up since he started going out with Lucy.

"Shit shit shit, I'm gonna go after her." He acted like Lisanna wasn't there and she held his arm.

"What about me?" she said that with a crying voice.

"Lisanna I don't want nothing with you, you know that for a long time. That was the last time."

"You can't be serious Natsu."

"Never been more serious." he walked away to find Lucy and Gray and Erza stayed there without knowing if they should follow them or not.

"Leave him, he'll try to apologize, he doesn't need us to do that." Erza said holding Gray's shoulder.

Lucy spent the rest of the party avoiding Natsu and drinking. Usually she never drinks enough to be drunk but after seeing that scene she decided that she would drink instead of thinking. Didn't break her heart but made her sad enough to not want remember. Natsu tried to talk with her but she pretended not hear or went to the bathroom, and that continued 'till everything in her head was spinning.

She tried to find the girls but she couldn't find anyone. Someone held her by the arm, it was him. "You ok?" she shocked no and he takes her away from the noise.

"Geez you're so drunk. I'm gonna take you home ok?" Natsu held her wrist and she couldn't escape from him anymore.

"I lost my keys."

"I'll find Levy."

"She's gone with Gajeel" he let out a gasp like he was left without choice.

"Fine, you're coming with me then." she didn't heard what he said but didn't complain, she needed to get out of there or she would throw up. Before leaving he told Gray that Lucy lost her keys and would stay the night on their dorm. _Gray decided that he should sleep on Erza's._

He carried Lucy on his back to his dorm and talked with her all the way so she wouldn't throw up on him.

"I'm fine, I just need to eat something." Lucy tried to talk like she was sober.

"We'll find you something in my dorm." Five minutes later they arrived on the house and Natsu placed her on the couch and went to the kitchen. "Here, eat some cookies, it'll make you feel better."

She obeyed and started to eat and drink water. "What am I doing here?"

"You lost your keys, where else would you go? Plus, someone needs take care of you, you're drunk" he acted like he was mad about her being like that.

"I'm not!"

"You're not just drunk, you're completely drunk Lucy." he went to his room and came back with a long shirt and gave to her "Go dress this so you can sleep."

"Yes sir" she almost fell trying to get up and he held her by the waist and guided to the bathroom. She changed her clothes and got back to the living room. "Oi, I'm cold with only that dress." he tried to not look to her body but it was almost impossible.

"I don't have any sleeping pants, I don't feel cold"

"You're kidding me, right? The winter just started last week, I'm gonna freeze."

"You won't, you're gonna sleep on my bed, I got some blankets for you." She started to stumbled around the dorm, analising everything. "What are you doing weirdo?"

"I'm doing a tour around your house." He went after her and tried to hold her.

"Just go to bed Lucy, please."

"Why are you being so mean? You don't want me here?" her lips pouted and she looked with innocent eyes to him.

"It's not like that! I'm just trying to take care of you"

"You wanna take care of me, Natsu?" she started to walk in his direction with intimidate eyes and he gave a few steps back 'till he fell on the ground. She got on her knees and leaned against him, trying to get closer, which made him blush.

"Lucy get off me, please."

"Nee, tell me, you don't want me?"

"What? I never said that"

"Why were you with that girl? I went there just to find you.." she thrilled a way to his neck with two fingers. Her husky voice remembered him the day they studied at her house.

"Luce.. I'm sorry you saw that, I should've never done that, I was just needy.." she moved even closer, her right leg in the middle of his, making hard not look at her with his shirt. The upper button opened showing more of her skin.

 _Fuck, control yourself Natsu, you can't do that with Lucy while she's drunk._ "You don't wanna kiss me?"

"No. I mean, yes but not with you drunk."

"Natsu, kiss me." he felt her right hand on his chest and looked to her face, she was with closed eyes waiting for his move.

"Lucy, go to sleep please, I'm trying to be a nice guy and you're making it harder."

"But I want your kiss, don't make me sad again."

"That's what I'm trying, I gotta control myself so you won't be sad when you wake by the morning."

She leaned her face and kissed the corner of his mouth giving him shivers all over his spine. He moaned her name, trying to control his actions while she sucked his neck. He pushed Lucy on the ground, went above her and held strongly on her waist.

"Oh princess.. You messed up with the wrong guy." He placed his lips on hers and parted them with the tongue, she responded his moves and entwined her finger on his hair. He ran his hand over her cold body while the kiss continued to happen, more passionate every second. She took his shirt off and started to unbutton the shirt but he stopped her.

"Lucy, no. Not today. Believe me, I want that so badly it's killing me but I won't do with you drunk. I want you to remember every detail." He lift her before she could answer and takes her to his bed. She complained but he ignored.

"Will you stay with me? I'm cold." _How am I gonna say no to this innocent face?_ "Please." He laid beside her and she entwined herself on his body. "You're so warm."

She slept a few seconds after while Natsu kept paralyzed. _The feeling of her breasts against his torso, legs entwineds, lips parted almost like waiting for his.._ He closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep before he could do something stupid.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy opened her eyes and realized that the bed she was laying wasn't hers. She got up quickly and fell her head spin and sat again. "Shit, guess I drunk too much last night. Where am I?" she turned around and found something familiar, it was Natsu's scarf. Her eyes widen as she remembered everything that happened. "Oh my god.. Did we.. Oh my god!" she got up again and dressed herself and went to the living room look for Natsu but only found Gray sleeping on the couch. She poked him to wake.

"You scared me to death, geez"

"Sorry.. Where's Natsu?"

"I don't know, soon as I arrived today he told me that was going to stay away for a few days."

"Just like that?"

"Yep. Did you two fight?"

"No.. Look, when he comes back, tell him I wanna talk, ok?" she was leaving when Gray called her name, sitting on the couch.

"Lucy, you're a really nice girl. You're changing Natsu and I think he's scared of that. I don't if you're falling in love with him and if you do, don't give up so soon." she nodded and went home. _If nothing more than a kiss happened, where's him? Why did he ran away? Lucy couldn't avoid thinking about him. She had so many doubts in mind. If she was really falling for Natsu, how would he react to this feeling?_

* * *

Natsu tried his best to sleep but all he could do was think about that kiss. He waited Gray come back and went to Porlyusica's house, his stepmother. He freaked out with Lucy sleeping in his bed. _Love felt like that? He never dated, never loved. He never had anyone dreaming on his arms. When he first saw Lucy, it was about having sex. Now sex became something special when it comes to her because for the first time he didn't want just a one night thing. Natsu never spent a lot of time with a girl till he met Lucy. Everytime he looked at her, he knew that she was the most precious thing he ever saw and for that, he could never hurt her._ That's why he panicked when he realized that she was on his arms. Natsu didn't want to drag Lucy into his mess.

"Son! I missed you so much, my baby!" Porlyusica always treated Natsu like her own child. She involved him on her arms dragging him inside the house. He smiled and return the hug.

"Missed you too, Po." they sat at the couch and started to talk. She knows that it's so hard for him to be home after his father's death. That's why when he comes, she can tell that something's wrong. Natsu isn't so attached to her but they understand each other very well. He always comes to her when he needs a shelter.

She went to the kitchen to prepare something to eat and he went to his old room. Being home was weird and cozy at the same time. He dropped his bag on the ground and laid on his bed, remembering his childhood. Minutes later his stepmother called him and he followed the smell of food downstairs. They ate and talked till it was time to pick up Wendy on school.

"You wanna go? She'll love to see you." she asked Natsu to go get his younger sister. "Yeah, sure."

He walked to her school and waited for the bell rings. When Wendy came out and saw him she ran to his arms, smiling ear to ear. "Onee-chan, I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too my little tough girl!" she gave him the hand and they started to walk. They talked all the way home and Natsu was glad that he was seeing his little sister again after so long. When their father was alive, they were a happy and united family and Natsu spend most of his time taking care of Wendy, teaching things and playing with her. He was amazed to see how much Wendy had grown up. She has blue hair and features that reminds Porlyusica but her heart is huge like both father and mother.

When they arrived Po - Natsu always called her like that - was finishing dinner and Wendy yelled to her, talking about him. "Mommy I'm so happy nii-san is here!"

"I'm too baby! Come you two, let's have dinner!"

After eating together, Natsu and Wendy played until she fell asleep next to him on the couch. He took her to bed, took a shower and sat on his window to think. "Time can pass and you'll always do that, huh?" Porlyusica appeared on his side and he smiled to her.

"I like the view."

"Gotta admit it's a nice one." they stayed enjoying the moonlight in silence till she pronounced again. "I know that when you come back it's because something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong, that is what I'm afraid. It has been a mess for so long and now just stopped."

"So you ran away from her."

"How do you know?" she laughed at his face as if it was obvious.

"Oh dear, nothing scares more than love. Plus I'm a mother, I have my instincts."

"Does it hurts?"

"Love? Sure. Nothing good comes without suffering, but it is worth every tear."

"There's this girl I met two months ago and she's amazing. She makes time for me and we see each other every day but last night I screwed everything. I hooked up with another girl and she saw it and didn't even fought with me."

"What happened later?"

"I took her to my dorm because she was drunk and lost her keys. Nothing happened, but I panicked. I don't know why, I just looked her laying in my arms and freaked out, got my bag and came here. Left her without saying why."

The stepmother let out a sigh and Natsu waited for her reply. "You don't have to run away from things you love. You have to deal with them."

"She deserves someone better. I'm all fucked up, I don't wanna hurt her."

"Then don't. You don't have to admit you love her now, you just have to let yourself fall in love." he laid his head on her shoulder. "You can stay home as long as you want."

"I know. Thanks Po."

"You're welcome my son." she went away and he kept thinking while laying on his bed. _He knew that he needed to apologyze for his behavior with Lucy, but he couldn't face her now. Part of him wanted to show her that he worth it, but there's another part that tells him to runaway._

* * *

 **A/N: I know you all think that Natsu is a motherfcker hahah and he is, but Lucy can change him, he just need to let her enter on his life. Do you think Lucy will be mad at him when he comes back? Send me reviews about it :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Still no news from him?" Lucy asked about Natsu to Gray.

"Nop. I guess he went home."

"Hmm.." "Don't worry. He'll be back." she got up from the lunch table, trying to deny interest.

"Well it's not like I like him, he's my friend, just that."

Gray laughed at Lucy's face. "Yeah, sure. Keep thinking that I'll believe that."

"What?! It's true!" Gray laughed at the blondie blushing and she went to class. Of course she was angry at Natsu for ran away plus stay with that white-haired girl on the party, but she didn't feel in position to complain. _"It's not like he's your boyfriend Lucy, stop acting like you were jealous."_ she kept saying that to herself since that day. During his absence, Lucy tried to understand what she felt about Natsu. _Was she really falling in love for that trouble? "Nah, I'm not like that, I don't fall in love so easily."_ she shacked her head in deny and the class started.

Natsu woke up and decided to come back today. He walked down stairs and Po and Wendy were waiting to eat breakfast. "Po, I have to go back."

"Nii-san, so soon? Is your girlfriend mad at you?" Wendy held his arm and he blushed.

"I don't have a girlfriend Wendy.. I can't skip more classes or Makarov will kill me!"

"That old man.. I hope he's ok." Porlyusica said remembering of her friend.

"He is."

"You don't have a girlfriend Nii-san?"

"No.."

"When you do, will you bring her with you?" she talked with a innocent face and Natsu couldn't stay mad at her question.

"I will. Let's finish breakfast so I can take you to school ok?" Wendy was so cute, Natsu could never stay mad at her. He remembered Lucy and imagine both entering on his house, Po and his little sister meeting the blonde. _Lucy would love to know Wendy,_ he thought.

He changed his clothes and Po entered on the room. Natsu was looking at a photograph of Igneel and him. His eyes filled with tears. "You look so much like him." he turned around surprised with her presence. He smiled to Po trying to disguise.

"Hey, didn't see you coming." she approached and looked to the photo.

"He was a great man. Always smiling, playing with you two.. Focused on work, yet he would always find time to take care of us."

"I wish I could be like him."

"You are. Everything about you reminds me of your father. You have his way, his features." she laughed with the memory of Igneel.

"I remember when I met your father, he was stubborn just like you. But time turned him in a wonderful wise man. You'll become equal to him one day, I know that." she hugged his son. He responded hugging stronger.

"I love you mom. I'll try to be better."

"I love you too darling."

He got his backpack and said goodbye to Po and walked Wendy to her school. "Nee Natsu, when I grow up I'll enter on Fairy Tail too, that way you'll always be close to me like before! And we'll come home together to visit mama!" she hugged her brother and he smiled.

"I can't wait for that Wendy." he ran his hand on the top of her head, proud of his sister. "Take care of mama ok? I'll be back soon." she nodded and went to class. He walked back to Magnolia.

When he arrived home, Gray was studying on his bed. "Look who's back! Where were you?"

"Home."

"I knew it. How's Po and Wendy?"

"They're fine. I'm gonna go shower." Gray waited a few minutes for his friend go out of the bathroom to talk again.

"Oi, aren't you forgetting someone?"

"Nop. I'll talk with Lucy later." Natsu left before Gray continues his scolding. He went to get a coffee then to the library. Erza was there and she warned him about Makarov, he wanted to talk with him so he headed to his office.

"Oi kid, you really think you can disappear like that? I'll kill you next time."

"I know, calm down ojii-chan." Makarov kept his grumpy face.

"Are they fine?"

"Yep."

"What about you?"

"I'm fine."

"Just like that?"

"Yep. I don't know, I just decided go home ok? You don't have to worry."

"I hope not." Makarov let him go away. _Damn it, why he keeps acting like my father?_

When he left Makarov's office, it was raining. Natsu decided not wait and started to move. He was walking to his dorm and bumped into someone. "S-sorry!" he recognized the voice and looked up. "Natsu?" the blonde made a surprise face. "I-I.. I didn't knew you were back."

"I just arrived." they kept staring at each other in silence. "Listen I'm so sorry for not telling you that day, I didn't wanted to wake you."

"That's ok" Lucy smiled to him. _Why is her smile so perfect?_ Suddently the rain didn't matter anymore for both of them. They were happy to see each other again.

"Come, let me show you something." Natsu gave her his hand and they ran out from campus, passing through the city, till they arrived in abandoned playground. "It's nice huh? I used to play here when I was kid." he jumped in the swing and Lucy laughed. She joined him and they started to play together. After the swing they played at the merry-go-round and the see-saw. They raced all over the place, Lucy was laughing at Natsu, that was getting tired of running.

"I thought you were better than this, you look like a old man running!"

"Ehh?! I'm only two years older than you! Now you'll see what's run!" he chased Lucy and grabbed her by the waist, spinning around. Their eyes met and Lucy blushed when realized her hands were on his neck.

* * *

 **A/N: guys so sorry about all this time without posting but here it is! Hahah this ending sure will let you curious but don't kill me! :3**


	7. Chapter 7

Natsu smiled at Lucy's blush. "Lucy, I like you." his hands wrapped around her waist, she stopped blushing and smiled back bringing his face closer to hers. _"Damn, how can I resist these lips? Fuck off, I can't and I won't"_ before he could think twice, he was kissing her. It felt different than their first kiss. This time Lucy was sober and Natsu felt like butterflies were flying on his stomach. He never felt like that with any kiss. Lucy entwined her fingers on his hair as he lay down his hand on her cheek, caressing her. She had been kissed before many times of course but she thought this could be the best kiss she ever gained.

"The rain stopped." she said looking up to the sky a few seconds later the kiss.

"Look Lucy.. I can't promise you a lot of things and I'm not the prince you want me to be but I mean it when I say I like you. Also, I'm so sorry for that party and for go away without tell you. It's just.. I don't know, this is new to me and I don't want you to be affected by my shitty life."

"I get it that you're afraid, but don't run away. If you decide we're not gonna happen that's ok but at least try first. Don't screw everything." Lucy sniffed and Natsu remembered their clothes were wet and it was cold for her.

"I'll take you home before you get sick."

Natsu took Lucy home and he went to his dorm. Lucy filled the tub with hot water and stayed there a long time thinking. She was so happy about their evening together that she forgot what he did one week before. And their kiss was just amazing, Natsu always tells her how he's not her favorite type but she doesn't have a type, she likes him this way, for being him. He have this thing that keeps her curious, there's so much more that he tries to hide from everyone. Lucy touched her lips remembering his and smiled. "Ok Lucy, stop dreaming on the tub or you'll get sick" she sniffed again while she rolled herself in the towel. "More sick.." She dressed her PJ's and went to bed.

Natsu laid down on his bed and thought about her smile. "Someone's falling so hard" his roommate said laughing.

"Maybe it's you for Juvia?"

"Or you for princess Lucy." Gray on his bed and both looking up.

"I'm not falling in love, we're just enjoying some time together." Happy, Natsu's blue cat jumped on his bed and laid with him.

"I don't know why you keep trying to fight this, being in love is not that bad."

"I don't know what's like to be loved and to be in love."

"Let her show. You're not getting younger Natsu, better start thinking about your future."

When Gray said that he reminded Wendy asking about his girlfriend and the image of Lucy meeting Po and his little sister came to his mind again. Natsu started to talk but realized that Gray slept so he did the same.

* * *

The next day, Lucy didn't came to class and Natsu searched for Levy to ask about her. Levy said to him that she got sick and he decided go to her dorm to see how she was. Levy gave the keys to him and when he entered their house Lucy was sleeping. He approached and placed his hand on her forehead, she was burning. She woke up scared.

"Geez, why are you always scaring me like that?"

"Sorry I just wanted to see how were you so Levy gave me the keys and I knocked but you didn't answered so.."

"That's ok." she sat on the bed and sniffed. "Well, guess playing in the rain wasn't a good plan." she laughed and he sat beside her.

"I'm sorry about that too"

"I'll be fine"

"So.. I just wanted to see if you need anything, I should be going." he got up but she held his hand.

"Stay here, with me." he nodded yes. _There's no way I can deny this to her with these innocent eyes._

"Come here." he brought her closer and kissed her forehead. "I'm gonna bring you some remedy."

"Levy has a lot of remedies in the bathroom." He went to Levy's bathroom and got some remedy and water to her.

"Here, this one is for cold so you'll feel better."

"Thanks" he was standing next to her bed and she laid down again after drinking the water with the remedy. "You can come here." she said placing her hand on the empty side of the bed. He laid next to her and she turned to him smiling.

"Skipping classes again huh?" he smiled back.

"Always."

"I'm sleepy.." she closed her eyes, coming closer to his chest and slept. At first it scared him but then he looked at her sleeping like an angel and calmed down. He ran his hand through her cheek till reach her hair and started to caressing her. He watched her for hours to be sure she was ok.

"Knock knock" he looked to the room door and Levy smiled. "How cute. She's better?"

"Yep, the fever lowered, she's sleeping for hours."

"You like her don't you?"

"I do. But I don't know if I'm the best for her."

"I don't know either. But Lucy likes you so for her best, stay close to her. And for yours too. Maybe she can change you, who knows?" Levy blinked to him and went to her bedroom. Lucy woke up five minutes later and Levy made some soup and Natsu brought to her on the bed.

"You better?"

"Yep. Thanks for taking care of me Natsu."

"I should go home and let you rest."

"Ok."

"Remember to take another pill and a lot of water."

"Aye sir." he was sitting next to her and she smiled to him. _"That akward moment when we're in silence, hate that"_ he thought.

"So.." he tried not look in her eyes.

"So.."

"See you tomorrow." he gave her a quick goodbye kiss. She was going to say something but he interrupted. "Don't worry, I never get sick." he smirked and went home.

* * *

 **A/N: Lucy got sick but she was in good hands huh?! Heheh hope you like, send me reviews about it ;))**


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm glad you're better." Lucy smiled at Natsu's worry. They were having breakfast together. "So, where do you wanna go?" he approached and she blushed.

"You know, now that I'm thinking, I want a date." he furrowed his eyebrows in surprise. "What? We're always going out, it won't be so different. It's just a date, are you scared?"

"Actually, yes. I don't.. I've never.. Argh, fine. Dinner then. At 8 PM." Lucy blinked to him, got her books and went home.

"I'm his first date, oh my God! I thought he was expert on this kind of thing." Lucy was bragging herself for Erza and Cana. They were on the living room making the nails.

"He's expert on sex, not love" Cana said and Erza agreed.

"Yep, that's Natsu. Guess he really likes you."

"Talking about sex, did you two..?" Lucy interrupted Cana.

"No! I mean, we slept together but nothing happened."

"Natsu was in a bed with a girl and he didn't tried nothing?! Geez, he loves you."

Lucy took a bath and they helped Lucy to pick a nice clothing to her date with Natsu. "This is so hard, I don't know where's he taking me so I can't decide if I should go all fancy or wear something more casual."

"Well then we'll prepare something in the middle."

Natsu walked around the dorm ten times till Gray stopped him. "Dude what's wrong with you?"

"I got a date with Lucy."

"And you're freacking out like that because..?"

"I never been on a date." Gray laughed at his face.

"Ok, I'll help you but do as I say." Gray gave him some tips about what he should do and not do and helped him with a clothing. Natsu was going out when Gray called.

"What?"

"Should I go suddently spend the night out?" he joked with his nervous friend. "Sorry it's just so funny see you like that."

"I doubt Lucy would have sex with me today but do whatever you want" he threw a pillow on Gray, who was still laughing.

Lucy's dress was black and blue, black high heels and Erza made her a braid. They heard someone knocking on the door. "We're gonna be here when you come back."

" **IF** she come back home today Erza" Cana smirked and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I will!" she opened the door and Natsu was waiting for her.

"You're ready?"

"Yep."

"It's.. for you." he gave her a flowe and chocolate.

"Thank you Natsu!" she hugged him and gave the gifts to Erza, who closed the door. They started to walk and Natsu seemed a little afraid and shy. Natsu looked at Lucy's hand beside his and remembered of Gray's tips. _Ok, holding hands, you can do it. Just hold her hand._ He touched her hand and entwined their fingers but kept looking forward like nothing happened. They arrived in a romantic restaurant. "Natsu, this place is.."

"Awesome, I know." Lucy never asked to be sure but she thought Natsu was rich, because he's always paying things and don't even work.

They sat and ordered the food. "You're really beautiful." he said reaching her hand again.

"You too Natsu."

"Geez, I suck at these things. I never been on a date before." he let out a sigh and Lucy laughed.

"That's fine, don't worry about it, let's enjoy the night together ok?" she placed her hand on his cheek forcing him to look at her. Natsu loved seeing her dressed like that, just for him. All the other boys would love to have her but she was right there with him. They got closer and he was almost kissing her but the waiter arrived with the food.

They ate and talked all night, walking around the city. Natsu got used to holding hands and the date didn't scared him anymore, he felt like he was getting the way of things. _Soon he would become a expert, in his mind._ They sat at the park and Lucy complained about the cold so Natsu gave her his coat. "You never use a coat. You brought a coat just for me?"

"Maybe. And I use coats but it's not that cold."

"That's sweet. Thanks for tonight." he smiled to her. _I could get used to wake up with that smile_ , Lucy thought. "My hands are freezing, look!" she placed her hands on his face and he laughed.

"You're so weirdo"

"I'm not!" He wrapped his arm around her waist bringing her closer.

"Natsu.." She looked to his mouth and he closed the distance between their lips.

* * *

 **A/N: short chapter but I thought it was cute. Natsu isn't a total dick and whenever he's with Lucy she awakes the best on him. Hope you like and send me review ^~^**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: guys for this chapter I wrote more of their thoughts than the usual, so as you all know the italic quotes are the thoughts. Hope you enjoy, I honestly loved writting this one. Also thanks for the reviews, makes me so happy! Keep sending them :)**

* * *

After the date they went to Natsu's dorm. Lucy was nervous, she didn't know if they were just stay together like always or do something else. She trusted Natsu but she wasn't ready to have sex yet. Well, she was but not tonight. They took their shoes and Natsu got a blanket for them. "Now you're cold?" Lucy asked sitting on the couch.

"Not really, but you are so.." he sat and covered her crossed legs. He laid down on her lap and they started to talk about their family, what they like to do the most, everytime they are together they talk for hours about everything. As if every day there's something new to know about each other.

"So you always spend the summer on your house."

"With my family, yes."

"Hmm, that must be cool."

"Don't you go home on summer?"

"Nah." Happy jumped on Natsu's chest.

"Ohh I always forget about Happy, he's so cute!"

"That's because everytime you saw him he was sleeping" Natsu said as Lucy pet the blue cat.

"I think he likes me."

"I guess." Happy got up and went to the kitchen. "Or not" both said together and laughed. Natsu stared at her smile while the silence filled the living room. He sat again, turned for Lucy.

"Why are you staring at me?" Lucy blushed as he approached a little. "What? You're leaving me embarrassed!" she blushed more, still with a smile on her face. She looked away and he got closer from her neck, touching it with the tip of his nose.

"I stare at you because you are so beautiful." he turned her face to his with one hand. Lucy was blushing so hard and he smirked at that. He loved how shy she was, so fragile. "I'm gonna kiss you right now."

"Ok." she said and they closed the distance between their lips together.

He parted her lips and played with her tongue as his body moved above Lucy's. The blanket feel on the ground and she entwined their legs bringing his body closer to hers. The kiss was getting hotter every second, he bit her lower lip and grinded on her. His hands made a way through her breasts, going down to the stomach and he felt her muscles contract. He stopped the kiss. "You never.."

"No."

"I don't wanna force you to nothing Lucy." She breathed heavy. _Is this what I want now?_

"Ok maybe I'm not ready yet." he looked down and got off her.

"Ok." _Damn it, why is it so hard to stop?_

"I'm sorry. I better be going." she got up from the couch and he stood in front of her.

"Just because we're not gonna have sex doesn't mean you have to leave." he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Come on Lucy, you're not a completely saint, I know that. I swear I won't do nothing that you don't want to." he kissed her again before she could say no. Without stop the kiss, Natsu guided them to his room, then to his bed.

 _ **He's right, I'm not a angel, of course I've already done some things..**_ Natsu laid down above her and sucked her neck. _ **And it's been so long since the last time I did, wouldn't be a bad idea enjoy a little with him.**_ He dropped his hand on her left breast and started to massage it. _ **Yep, it's not gonna be bad at all.**_

With the other hand he ran her body till find the zipper of the dress and opened. He waited to see any reaction but she did nothing so he continued to pull off her clothing. Natsu threw the dress on the ground and kissed above her breasts. The touch of his lips made her back arche and he moaned against her smooth skin. _Fuck, her body is definitely the best._

He tried to take her bra but she stopped him. He went down on her and kissed the inner of the left tigh. He touched her over the panties and Lucy moved in respond. She hesitaded when he tried to take off but he looked to her. "You don't wanna miss this princess." she nodded giving him permission and he took it off. He got back above her to kiss her again as he moved his middle finger inside of her. She moaned against his mouth. "Too much for you princess?" he whispered on her ear and she entwined her fingers on his hair. He entered another finger and she moaned again with his moves.

For his surprise she pushed him down again and he positionated with her legs above his shoulders. He kissed her clit looking at her holding the sheets. _Damn, he really knows how to please a woman_. Natsu pleasured her with his tongue and finger till she finally reached her limit and moaned his name. He licked his lips and cleaned his chin with the back of the hand. He laid above Lucy's body and kissed her.

"Now imagine how good I'm at sex." His husky voice on her ear almost made her want to know but she had to control herself. She put her panties back and he took his shirt off and opened his pants. She stared his abs. He gave her a naughty smile. "I'm all yours babe." he dragged her hands to his chest and she stood on her knees to touch the _"hottest body she have ever seen"_ as her mental description. Natsu loved to see her interested on his body, made him think about them doing all type of things.

She got her hands around him and started to move and Natsu went crazy. He grabbed her boobies and moaned her name, bending his head backwards. She smiled at his features and increased the speed of her moves till he stopped her hands. "I'm.. Gonna.."

"I know." she took off his hands and finished the work. Natsu let out a sigh of relief and laid down. She went to the bathroom and he dressed his boxer. She came back to bed and he wrapped his arm around her waist to sleep. He watched as she fell asleep and kissed her forehead.

"You really got me, huh? There, I said it. Too bad you're sleeping." He spoke while caressing her. Lucy got him falling so fast, just like falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy woke up with Natsu's arms wrapped around her waist. She realized she was without her dress and covered herself. She heard noises coming from the kitchen and poked Natsu. "Natsu wake up, I think Gray is here." he rubbed his eyes and opened them.

"Leave him there, I wanna sleep more.." he said like a child.

"I'm without my clothes, at least pass me my dress, it's on the ground" he gave her the dress and she put it. When she looked to Natsu again, he was sleeping again. "Seriously.." she rolled her eyes, got out of the bed and went to the bathroom then she got one blouse in Natsu's wardrobe then headed to the kitchen.

"Wow, it's not everyday we see a girl so early in the dorm."

"Good morning Gray" she smiled and sat at the table with him. He served her coffee and she thanked.

"So you two are together."

"I don't know, it's complicated.. I like him but at the same time he wants me to stay close he pushes me away.."

"Yep, that's Natsu. I don't know how to help you, but he's changing, that I know."

"And that's good?"

"You kidding me? It's great. Honestly, we fight but he's my best friend and I wasn't liking the man he was turning before you two had this thing. Me, Erza, we're happy that he have you and we hope he doesn't screw everything."

"I hope so." they talked more and Lucy went home.

Natsu woke up one hour later and took a shower then went to the kitchen to ate breakfast. "Tell me the news" Gray showed up to talk all anxious.

"There's no news, we didn't had sex"

"No? I can't believe it"

"I know, I can't believe it too."

"You didn't tried?"

"I did but she didn't wanted so I respected."

"Oh what a gentleman! Aren't you proud of our man Happy?" Gray held Happy in his arms and the blue cat purred. Natsu rolled his eyes and tried to keep a serious face. In fact he wanted to laugh.

"I said to her I'm in love with her."

"And she said what?"

"Nothing, she was sleeping." Gray looked to him with a "I'm gonna kill you" face.

"What? She was sleeping near me and I just said it, but she was sleeping so she didn't heard."

"Do you think you can say in her face?"

"Do you think if I could I would say while she was sleeping? Dumb."

"Oi, you're the dumb here." they started to yell with each other as usual.

Lucy took a shower, ate and talked with her roomate about everything that happened. Levy wasn't so fan of Natsu but with time he showed to be a nice guy, specially for her friend. She just wants Lucy to be happy even if it's with this trouble boy. Gajeel came to sleep in their dorm and Lucy spend the night in her room reading and thinking on her life. Her routine was so normal but now that he's in her life, she's always seeing new things, laughing, thinking less and she doesn't feel alone anymore. Not that she didn't have friends or family but she missed someone special in her heart.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy were "together" for three months already. He was showing more of his feeling (in his way of course) and Lucy was falling faster than she wished. But she was trying not show that. The summer vacations were coming and soon Lucy would spent the month away from him. "You really have to go?" Natsu asked while he watched her study.

"You know I do Natsu." they were in the park of the campus.

"I know but I thought maybe.." he stopped and looked away. "Well, I don't care, you can go, it's just a month anyways." he tried to show that he wouldn't miss her.

"Oh so you won't miss me?"

"Nop"

"Not at all?"

"You know I'm not that kind of boy."

"Right." she got up and started to walk. _Good, now she's mad at me._

"Lucy.." he walked in her direction and she didn't looked back. "Come on, don't be like that. What do you want me to say?" he interrupted her walk stepping in front of her. She didn't answered. "God, you know I'm not good with these things."

"It's not a matter of being good or not, I thought we were having something and sometimes you act like it's nothing, I'm getting tired of your doubts." this time Natsu was the one without answer. He didn't knew what to say. Lucy rolled her eyes. "Nevermind. I gotta go." Natsu watched her go away. _Damn, why do you have to be this way Natsu? Why can't you just say you like her and you'll miss her?_ He thought with himself.

Fours days passed and they didn't see each other since that little discussion. Lucy was packing her bag to go back to her house while Natsu was sleeping after spend the hole night drinking with the boys. "Oi, Erza said that Lucy is going home today, you won't see her?" Gray asked.

"No. She doesn't want to see me and stop waking me up." Natsu rolled on bed and slept again. When he woke up a few hours later Lucy was home already. He regretted not going after her but his pride didn't let him go. So days passed and he was trying show that he was fine about it. Lucy was enjoying the time with her family, specially with her mother. She told her about Natsu and Layla said that they would be together again soon. _I wish what my mom said was truth but with Natsu is never simple._ Lucy and her sister stayed till late talking and then they slept.

* * *

 **A/N: tell me what you think about this chapter and the story so far :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Natsu drinked all night to try not think about Lucy, without sucess. No matter how much he drinked the blonde girl wouldn't get off his head. Natsu looked for Gray everywhere on the bar till he found him with Juvia. They were hangin' out for a while now, less than Natsu and Lucy but Gray wasn't like Natsu, he really liked Juvia and didn't try to hide it from her. Natsu's vision was already affected by all the alcohol. "Finally found you. Listen, I can't do this anymore."

"This..?"

"I'm going after Lucy."

"Are you sure? Cause you're kinda drunk, like, too much." Gray held his roommate by the arm.

"I have to."

"I guess we should come with him Gray-sama." Gray agreed with Juvia. It was about 2 PM and the trio went to Lucy's house walking, Natsu could barely stand on his feet but he needed to see Lucy.

"Fine, here we are. You really sure about that Natsu? It's late, she's probably sleeping."

"Lucy's room is that one." Juvia pointed to one window on the left side of the house.

"Juvia you're not helping." Gray said and Natsu ignored him and went in the window's direction. He called for her. Gray was used to Natsu making him embarrassed. "Natsu, let's go home, she's sleeping, she can't even hear you." he said her name again, louder this time. Sudently, they heard the window opening.

"Natsu, what are you doing here?!" Lucy looked surprised. "Gray? Juvia? What the fuck.."

"He wanted to see you but he drinked so much Juvia thought it was better come with him."

"Oh God"

"Luce.." Natsu showed to be so happy in seeing her. She closed the window and a few seconds later they saw the frontdoor opens. Natsu stumbled to her and Gray and Juvia went away. She pulled Natsu in and closed the door.

"Shh, don't said anything, don't touch anything and don't make more noise." she guided them back to her room, closed the door and locked. "God, my dad will kill you if he founds out." she let out a sigh. He kept smiling quiet looking to her. "What do you want?"

"You." He approached and held her waist. "I'm sorry for being so idiot, I knew I had to come after you but I was blind by my pride but I couldn't wait anymore, I needed to see you." he tried not miss any word, after all, he was still drunk. She placed a hand on his right cheek.

"You need to stop with that."

"I know and I'm sorry." he put one hand on the back of her neck. "You asked me if I wouldn't miss you and the truth is I'm missing you so badly, I can't get you out of my head. _**I'm crazy about you princess**_." he closed the distance between them with a passionate kiss. _"Finally he said it!"_ Lucy thought with herself, so happy she could explode. She wrapped one arm around his waist while the another ran to his ass. He pushed her to the bed and took his shirt. He climbed the queen-size bed and got above her to continue the kiss. His hands ran her entire body, giving Lucy shivers down the spine.

"Natsu, we're not alone, you know that.." he stopped kissing her neck and looked to her.

"Do you wanna come home?"

"No"

"Then trust me and try not scream." he smirked and continued the kisses. He opened the buttons of her shirt and she covered herself with red cheeks. "Why are you so shy? I already saw almost your entire body."

"Yeah but it was different.. I don't know, I'm scared, I just want to be perfect." he got her hand and kissed.

"It'll be, I promise." Lights off, just the moonlight shining on them. He was sitting on his knees watching her undress herself. She took the rest of her clothes and looked to him, her blonde hair falling over her shoulders. "Damn, you look so perfect. Like a doll." he touched her neck then made a trail of kiss to her breasts. He didn't wanted to be just sex, he wanted to touch and enjoy every part of her body. Her lips parted with the touch of his tongue on her nipples and she almost let out a moan. _Don't forget you're not alone Lucy.._ She ran her hand through his abs and opened his pants and he dropped it off bed.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this." he said before kiss her one more time. He laid her down and got between her tighs to please her like last time. She entwined her fingers on his hair and tried not make so much noise, letting a few low moans escape from her mouth. She felt her body relax as she reached her limit and he licked his lips appreaciting her taste. She brought him closer and they rolled on bed, exchanging places. _He's so hot, I could look at his body all day_. She sucked his neck, leaving some bruises. "I want your mouth in another place." he whispered with husky voice in her ear and wrapped his fingers around her hair.

He took off his boxer and she wrapped her hands around him to start, then with the mouth. His breath speed up, he was going crazy to see her in that position, pleasing him. He stopped her before he reached his edge so he could do what he wanted the most. Natsu wrapped his arm around her waist and laid her down beside him. "I'm not gonna lie to you that it's not gonna hurt cause it'll, but I'll try to make it easier." she nodded and he opened her legs and fit himself between them. _Ok Lucy, you can do it._

She closed her eyes and her breath got heavy. "Hey hey, look at me baby." he touched her chin making her look to him. He smiled and kissed her trying to calm her down. Natsu couldn't wait anymore, he was dying to do it soon, to have her. He moved his hips and got inside of her. Lucy's mouth opened to complain but he covered it with his hand. Her face was of pain and for the first time he felt bad about taking someone's virginity. "I know, I'm sorry but you can't scream." He made another move and his back arched backwards. _Shit, I can't do that slowly Lucy, I'm sorry._

After the forth movement, the pain stopped and Lucy was able to feel pleasure. She entwined her legs around his waist and scratched his back with her nails. He was moving faster each minute. She complained again when he went deeper and he kissed her as a sorry. Their bodies sweaty moving together, her low moans on his ear, only made Natsu want more and more. Both reached their limits together twenty minutes after and Natsu fell above her chest breathless.

"I'm sorry if I hurted you. But I couldn't go slower, you drive me crazy." he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her.

"I'll be fine." she smiled. It hurted but also it was so good, she never imagined it could be this good. _Guess he really is an expert when it comes to sex._

"Was it good?" he kissed the tip of her nose.

"Of course it was."

"I told you it would be perfect." he put one strand of her hair behind her ear. "Can I stay here with you?"

"I guess, but you'll have to jump the window before everybody wake up." they laughed and he kissed her again.

"Let's sleep a little then princess." he caressed her hair till they fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: _omg i wished my crush treated me like Natsu treats Lucy_ hahahah so, was this chapter nice? Tell me what you think! Also, if some chapters got shorter than the others it's because sometimes I don't really want to write so much and end the story so soon. Hope you like, send me reviews :)**


	12. Chapter 12

"Shit shit, Natsu wake up now!" they woke up with her mother knocking on the door. Natsu jumped off bed scared and she pushed him into her closet and told him to stay quiet. She dressed her PJ's and opened the door. "Mom, I was sleeping yet, what happened?"

"Nothing, I was just passing to wake you and say that we're gonna have a ball tonight at home so you have to be ready by the sunset."

"Ok mom, I'll be ready. Is daddy home?"

"No, he left for work already."

"I'll be down in a minute." she closed the door and Natsu appeared again.

"Wow, your family must be really important." she let out a sigh.

"Kinda. Shit, that was close. You have to go now."

"I know but I don't want to." he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her.

"I don't want you to go too but we don't have another choice."

"Can I come again tonight?"

"No! You'll have to wait till next week, when I come back to the dorm." he made a grumpy face. "Come on, don't be a kid. It's just a few more days."

"Fine." he dressed himself, gave her a goodbye kiss and jumped through the window. She took a bath and went to the kitchen to have breakfast.

"Why are you so smiling today?" her mother asked.

"Nothing." she couldn't stop thinking about last night. Natsu telling her that he's crazy for her and their first time, everything was so perfect.

Lucy was distracted all day thinking of Natsu. It was getting darker and she took a long bath and dressed herself for the ball.

"Onee-chan, will you help me to get ready?" her little sister entered in her room. Michelle was as adorable as Wendy, always so kind, smiling and trying to help the others. She was a real princess. Lucy had the same qualities but she wanted a different life since she had Michelle's age. She never wanted a princess life, that's why she likes so much to be with Natsu.

"Of course I will help you Mi, come here." her sister sat in front of her and she made a braid on her.

"When I grow up I want to be pretty like you!" Michelle said to Lucy. Lucy placed a little crown on Michelle's hair and hugged her.

"You're gonna be the most beautiful woman in the city. Now go get your dress little princess."

The ball started and all the most important people of kingdom were there, including members of the royalty. Lucy's father was a very known man of business, he worked with all kingdoms, places Lucy always dreamed to visit. She grew up hearing stories of these places, asking to come with him and her dad used to say "someday". As time passed Lucy realized that travelling wasn't so good after all. She remembers seeing her mother suffering with her father's absence, sometimes the travels lasted months.

"Lucy!" her father caught her attention.

"There's some people I'd like you to meet."

"Sure dad." they walked into two young men direction.

"This is Sting and Rogue, princes of Versa." both kissed Lucy's hand and she greeted them. Her father started to talk about the boys that had the same age as her but she didn't paid much attention.

"Would you give me the honor?" Sting extended his hand to hers.

"Sure." they started to dance. Sting was interested on her and her dad was interested in marrying them. In the middle of the croud, Lucy saw a known face. It was Natsu, looking for her. "Excuse me." she said goodbye to Sting and went to his encounter.

"Natsu, what are you doing here?"

"The same I did yesterday, see you." she smiled. He was so cute in smoking, she never imagined see him like that.

"How did you get in?"

"I.. Hm.. You don't really want to know."

"Tell me."

"I jumped the window, again." they laughed.

"You're getting good at this, huh?"

"So.. Your house's huge. And you're beautiful."

"Thanks. You've never been into a ball?"

"I did once. With my father." they walked to the porch. "You look like a princess. More." she never liked to wear that type of dress. Her hair was wrapped in a princess style and the dress was pink. She smiled and looked down. "You look sad."

"I just.. I don't feel like myself you know? That's not who I am." he held her by the waist and caressed her cheek. They were interrupted by a male voice. Lucy drifted away from Natsu quickly.

"My daughter, I've been searching for you. Who's this?" her father was serious.

"Hmm.. This is Natsu.. He's.."

"I'm her boyfriend. Natsu Dragneel, such a pleasure to meet you sir." Lucy looked to him with widen eyes. He shacked hands with the man. Did he just..? What the fuck Natsu?

"You didn't told me that you were dating someone Lucy." she had to think about some excuse.

"Hmm.. I-I'm.. Sorry father, I was plaining to tell you soon." Lucy was afraid of what could happen. Natsu definitely wasn't a prince like her father wanted.

"I knew your father, general Igneel. Great man." Natsu smiled to Lucy's father. Although they were talking, he seemed not like the idea of Natsu dating his daughter. "Lucy, we'll talk later ok?" _Oh God, I'm so screwed_. She was able to breath after her dad turned and entered the ball again.

"What the fuck was that? Shit, you two.." Natsu laughed at Lucy's reaction. "Why are you laughing? Do you think this is funny? My dad was trying yo marry me with some prince a few minutes ago and then you came in.." he interrupted her.

"See? Now you don't have to marry him, whoever he is." Lucy didn't reply and he turned to her.

"Were you serious?"

"About?"

"About being my boyfriend." he smiled.

"Sure, why?"

"Because that's not how it works Natsu! You didn't asked me and then you shows up here and says all these things and I.." she was desperating again. She didn't knew why, she could feel her heart jumping out of her chest. He held her hand and she stopped freacking out.

"I was serious Lucy." they stood in front of each other and he entwined their fingers. "I'm in love with you. I'm sorry for being an asshole, for not being like the princes of this ball and mostly for not telling you sooner. But I'm in love with you and I've been since the day I saw you in that party." he laughed of himself. "I don't know how that works, I've never dated anyone. I always avoid that kind of thing but with you all I can do is stay. I like that, I like waking up with you in my arms, I like watching you study, your smile.. And I have no idea why these words are running through my lips so I should probably stop talking cuz you're looking me weird."

"Nah, I'm actually liking so you can keep talking." they laughed and he gently placed one hand on her face.

"So what do you say? Will you be my girlfriend or do you prefer being some prince's fiancé?"

"Do you prefer me to be someone else's fiance?" With the other hand he pulled her closer.

"Never."

"Ok then. I'll be your girlfriend." she wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed. After the kiss he hugged her tight and they came back holding hands to the ball. When the ball ended Natsu went home and Lucy went to her room. Both were so happy, they couldn't stop thinking about each other. Natsu laid down on the couch with a smile on his face.

"I feel like I've lost a lot of news so you can start talking." Gray said to him.

"I met her father and I said to him I was her boyfriend."

"And are you? Since when?"

"Tonight. I said everything to her, that I'm in love with her, that I want her to be girlfriend and she said yes. And I slept there last night." Natsu felt his heart beating stronger with only the memory of their first time. "Oh and we had sex too."

"You two have what? I go out for one day and you two have sex?" Gray yelled surprised.

"I thought you were gonna be surprised with me dating someone not having sex."

"Nah, for me you two were already together anyways, but have sex?! I thought she didn't wanted you."

"Well, it happened."

"How was it?"

"Fucking awesome. That woman is perfect."

Gray was happy for his friend. That was the Natsu he knew since kids. "I'm glad you two are together."

"Me too bro."


	13. Chapter 13

"But dad, I don't want to marry other guy!" Lucy yelled from the top of the giant stair, her dad was on the hall.

"Life is never how we want to. This is the best for you."

"No! It's what's best for you and your business!" Natsu watched quiet as they fought about Lucy's future. _I can't stay here quiet, she's crying._

"Lucy Heartfilia!" the old man was losing the patience. Layla and Michelle were on the opposite side of the stair.

"What?! It's true dad! You don't want me to be happy, you want me to marry for money!"

"You wanna talk about hapiness? He's son of a general Lucy, where do you think he's going to be in two years? Huh?! Will you be happy when he doesn't come back home in the end of the night? When he stays out for months?" he screamed and Natsu ran to Lucy and held her by the waist, staring at her father.

"You're not the best person to say that, are you dad?" she looked to her mom, who was crying too. "It's almost a miracle that you're here right now. The worst of all is that you have enough money to take them with you and still prefer going alone!" she pointed to Michelle and Layla's direction. Her father didn't answered. "I don't care about money, I don't care he's not a prince. I'm happy and I'll be with him you like it or not."

"She's your daughter, you're supposed to want her hapiness above anything! I respect you sir but I'm not gonna let anyone separate us. So don't make things worse for Lucy. Can't you see you're the one breaking her heart?!" Jude didn't answered and both ran away to Natsu's place.

When they arrived, Gray realized something was wrong as Natsu looked to him with a serious face and entered their room with Lucy. "Come here." he pushed her to the bed and held her in his arms strongly. "I'm with you ok? Everything's gonna be fine." he kissed her forehead.

"As long as we're together, I'll be happy." she looked up and smiled.

"We'll be." he brought the blonde's face closer and kissed her. Although he was the one confforting her, Natsu was scared. But Lucy's smile reminded him that he would never regret the decision of dating her. _Lucy is precious like an angel so I'm gonna be here to protect her as she deserves_.

* * *

Summer vacations was over and today was their first day back to classes. Natsu went to Lucy's dorm and walked to their classes together. When they arrived holding hands, everyone stared at them. Cana appeared next to Lucy. "Wow, you two must be the most known couple of the campus." Gray joined the conversation, walking besides Natsu.

"Who would think on Natsu dating? And a fresh one?! That's hilarious!"

"Oi, you're not that older!" Lucy said and Natsu laughed.

"So baby." he placed his arm over her shoulder bringing her face closer to kiss her forehead.

"I'm not!"

"A little. But I like it." she blushed when he kissed her in front of everyone.

"Oi, stop kissing me like that, Makarov will kill us" he laughed.

"That old man won't do anything with us, trust me." they went to their classes. All girls in class told Lucy how lucky she is for dating Natsu. He's every girl's college dream. Lucy was glad that he gave her the chance to enter on his life and change it for good.

* * *

Two months passed and Lucy and Natsu were doing great. As Gray used to say: "these two make everyone around them happy with their love" and it was true, Lucy made all the difference in his life, now he was always smiling, got back in the basketball team and even stopped skipping classes. Lucy still was a little shy about certain things but it only makes Natsu fall more in love with her. Levy spend almost every night with Gajeel so Natsu sleep there everytime. At first it was akward but now they got used to each other. "So, Levy told me she'll sleep in Gajeel's all the weekend." Natsu smirked to his girlfriend.

"You're such a pervert, I think I'm a little scared actually."

"You should be cause I'm all fired up today! You're coming with the girls tonight right?"

"Of course, it's your comeback game! Plus, there's no way I'm gonna leave you alone with the cheerleaders." he laughed of her grumpy face. _She looks so cute with jealous._

"I'll be waiting for you then." they kissed goodbye and she entered in the library.

Lucy went home and prepared herself to Natsu's game, then Erza, Cana and Juvia came into her dorm and they went to the stadium. The game wasn't so boring as Lucy thought and they won due Natsu and Gray, which for Lucy's surprise didn't even argue. After the game Elfman gave a party and they went all together. Lucy tried not remember about the last party in that house, or the fact that Lisanna was there. "What's with you babe?" Natsu placed his left hand on her waist.

"Nothing.. I'm not in the mood, just that." Lisanna appeared and said hi to the group. _Well, now I'm not in the mood at all._

"Natsu!" The white-haired girl wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck to hug him. "You played so well today."

"Thanks." _Fuck, Lucy must be so mad right now I don't even want to see her face_. "This is Lucy, my girlfriend." he wrapped his arm around Lucy.

"Oh, I remember her." Lisanna gave a fake smile and Lucy did the same. " _Yup, I'm not gonna have sex tonight_ " he thought while looked to Gray asking for his help. Gray was with Juvia and there was silence between everyone. Luckily Mirajane called for Lisanna and she left. Natsu looked to Lucy with a innocent face. She rolled her eyes and looked away. _Ok, time to leave Natsu_. He held Lucy's hand and walked through the crowd.

"I wanna go home." she didn't answered and kept quiet all the way home. "Don't be mad at me Luce, please. Today was great, don't let this ruin our night." he kissed her neck.

"Argh, fine. But you saw her face when you introduced me!"

"So what? She's just one more with envy of you. But I'm your boyfriend, only yours." he ran his finger through her lower lip and brushed the blonde hair with the other hand.

"That's right, you're my boyfriend! Those bitches." he laughed again.

"It's cute when you're jealous." she turned around when he was going to kiss her and left the room. "Thanks for that babe!"

"Just lay down, I'm in the bathroom, I'll be here soon." he was tired and a little drunk. She came back and had changed her clothes, now she was with only one of his t-shirts.

"I was looking that shirt." she jumped in the bed and sat on his lap. He sat to close some distance and she brushed his pink hair while he closed his eyes. "I won tonight after weeks of training, don't you think I deserve something as a reward?"

"Pervert." he placed his hands on her tighs and nodded smilling. "I love your smile." she touched his cheek and kissed him.

 _ **"I love you."**_ he said with their lips still together. _Oh, I said it._ Natsu didn't realized these words rolled off his tongue till the kiss stopped.

* * *

 **A/N: hope you like, i'm sorry for not posting sooner. Send me reviews :)**


	14. Chapter 14

_**"Y-you... you.. you love.. me?"**_ it was a shock, she didn't expect that Natsu would say that. Lucy's heart was racing. Natsu opened his eyes and looked to his girlfriend above him. _Great Natsu, now she's gonna freak out and probably run away._ He opened his mouth but looked down, with his cheeks burning.

"Y-yes." Tears streamed down her face and she placed one hand on her heart. "Why are you crying? I'm sorry for saying that, I.." Lucy interrupted Natsu.

"Baka! I'm crying because _I love you too_!"

"You do?" he blushed and she wrapped her hands around his neck, forcing them to lay down.

"Of course I do!"

"Then stop crying!" she sniffed, scratched her eyes and both sat again on the bed. Natsu looked to her calm, even though inside he was in shock too. With only the moonlight shining on Lucy, he reached her face smiling. "Look all the things you make me do. I've never dated, never loved anyone like that but here I'm, with you. All because of you.." she came closer and kissed him. It was the most passionate kiss Natsu ever had.

"I love you, Natsu." she whispered in his ear. Natsu felt butterflies in the stomach, he was so happy he could cry. _To be loved, to be in love, I want this feeling for the rest of my life. No.. I want Lucy, for the rest of our lives._ The gentle touch of her lips on his made Natsu awake from his thoughts.

"If you love me then you know how to make me happy." he smirked breaking the romantic mood. She laughed and kissed him again. _Natsu.. You keep that tough image of yourself for everyone but the truth is that you're still a child afraid of growing up._ Lucy held her shirt and was about to pull off when he stopped her. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Who are you and what you did with my boyfriend?!" Natsu laughed and brought her to his chest.

"I changed my mind, I just wanna fall asleep with you in my arms. Just that.."

"Weirdo." she laid down one hand on his cheek and touched the tip of his nose with hers and he kissed her before they fell asleep together.

"You know what's unfair? I don't know your family."

"Huh? I don't know yours either, I just talked with your father!" he replied as she walked around the kitchen.

"Yeah but you saw them! I never saw your mother and your sister.." he let out a sigh.

"So what.." he murmured and she stared him.

"You don't want me to know them? Fine!" she huffed, leaving the kitchen and Gray entered.

"Wow, that woman is a little mad at you, just a guess." he said laughing of Natsu's face.

"She's terrible these days, I swear I don't know how to handle with her pms."

"You tried candy?"

"Sometimes I think you're gay. But yes."

"I'm not. I don't know then, I'm lucky that Juvia doesn't have so I don't need to handle."

"How you two going?"

"Fine, she's awesome. She spoils me so much, I feel like I could marry her. Maybe one day.." Natsu imagined himself marrying with Lucy, having his first child.. All these things he never thought about it. He shaked his head to go back to reality.

"Man, I'm suffering with her pms, she's denying sex, can you believe it? I'm gonna cry." Natsu cried out like a kid which made Gray laugh even more.

"Well maybe you can do what she asked to. Come on, she just wants to know Po and Wendy." Gray ordered Natsu to apologise with her and he obeyed. He opened the bedroom door and Lucy was sitting on his bed all grumpy. He entered and closed the door behind him and went in her direction, sitting next to her.

"Babe, I'm sorry, ok?" he placed his fingers on her chin and turned her face to his. "Talk to me."

"I feel like you don't want me to know your family." _I want to?_

"It's not like that."

"Yeah, right." he felt the sadness in her voice.

"If it's so special to you, we can go to my house."

"I don't want you to say that just so I don't get mad, I wish you felt that way, that you wanted to introduce me as your girlfriend but you don't want to.." _It's not true._

"No." he entwined their fingers. "It's just.. You got me surprised when you said that so sudden. But I want to."

"I'm sorry if this scares you. I can meet them when you're ready." _Fuck, I'm not ready but how can I deny this when she's looking so lovely to me?_

"We could go, today. It's saturday anyways." her lips parted and she opened a big smile.

"Really?"

"Sure." Lucy locked her fingers in Natsu's hair and kissed him. He changed clothes and prepared a bag with clothes and they went to Lucy's dorm and she did the same. _Alright, here we go, don't freak out Natsu._ "Why can't we go walking?" he was paralyzed in the train station and she was trying to push him.

"Because we never walked in the train together!"

"Yeah, cause I hate it."

"Natsuuu, please!"

"I'm gonna throw up on you." he let her guide him inside the train. They sat and when the train started to move Natsu felt his stomach turning. Lucy saw Natsu's suffering in his eyes and felt a little bad for forcing him enter in the train. She placed her hands in his head, over his ears and started to massage it. He looked up to find her smiling.

"You'll get better soon."

His eyes widened, his lips parted and for one instant, he stopped breathing and felt his heart beating faster. A nostalgic feeling hit him so hard, his eyes filled with tears. "M-mom." she looked into his eyes.

"Huh?"

"My.. mom used to do that when I was kid."

"I'm sorry, I didn't knew.." she was about to pull off her hands but he held stopping her.

"Don't stop, please." he closed his eyes and laid down his head on her lap and fell asleep. He dreamed about that scene, his father and mother, the three of them travelling to a distant city. How his tears always stopped when his mother's hands touched on his little head. Her smile, the peace of being with them, Natsu had forgotten what it felt like. When his dad died he forced himself to forget all these memories and now, after so long he finally understood it was a mistake. _"We should never forget about our loved ones, never. Don't you dare forget about them again, Natsu."_ he thought with himself. The train stopped and Natsu opened his eyes and got up, they walked to his home without saying a word. Lucy was feeling so bad for doing this to Natsu. _I never should have forced him to this._

"Natsu.." she looked down, pressing one finger on another trying to apologize.

"We're here." he knocked the door without looking to her. Lucy's eyes followed the sound of the door opening and smiled to the woman.

"Natsu! What a surprise!" she hugged him and turned to Lucy.

"This is Lucy, my girlfriend."

"Oh, I see. I'm glad you listened my advices. Pleasure to meet you dear!" Po hugged her and Lucy couldn't help but smile with her kindness. They entered and Wendy came downstairs running and jumped into her brother's arms.

"Nii-san, you came back sooner! I missed you!"

"I missed you too sister." she stood on her feet again.

"Are you Natsu's girlfriend?" Lucy leaned forward, placing her hands on her knees and smiling to the little girl. She was as beautiful as Natsu and reminded Michelle.

"Yes, I am. I'm Lucy!" "I'm Wendy!" the blue haired girl hugged her as if they already knew each other for so long.

"Why don't you go upstairs to settle down your things while I'm finishing lunch?" Po suggested and they went to Natsu's room. Lucy looked around, his room was cozy and she was happy for being there. Natsu got the bag from her hands and dropped in the bed. He hadn't said anything to her since they left the train, she stared at him sitting on the bed and slowly approached.

"I'm sorry for bringing you here, I knew you don't like coming home and still I insisted. And worst, forced you enter in the train and made you sad.."

"I'm fine Lucy, really. You have nothing to worry about."

"But now you're mad at me.." Before he could reply, his stepmother called them.

After the lunch Natsu laid down in one couch and slept while Lucy was talking with Po and playing with Wendy. Po told her that Natsu had mentioned her the last time he was there and that she was happy that he had Lucy in his life. Lucy told her things about her life so Po could know her better and Wendy loved playing with her. She saw Lucy as a princess and was happy for her brother. The three of them prepared dinner and when Natsu woke up he heard them laughing in the kitchen. _The last time I came here, I imagined that scene and thought it would never become real_. He walked to the kitchen and stared at Lucy, who didn't see him coming.

"Nii-san, we made dinner!" Wendy ran to him, held his arm and brought him to the chair next to Lucy's. "Nee Nii-san, you'll marry Lucy-san right?"

"Ehhh?! Who's teaching these things to her?" Natsu pointed to Wendy looking to Po surprised with the question.

"Why not? Lucy is a good cooker and you two are cute together!" Po and Lucy laughed.

"Wendy, you're going to scary your brother this way! But I'm glad you think I'm a good cooker." Lucy changed the subject and they finished dinner. Wendy slept in Natsu's lap and Po took her to her room while Natsu and Lucy headed to his room too. Lucy showered, dressed her PJ's and jumped in the bed where Natsu was. "They are so gentle and nice." Natsu nodded, she sat in his lap and started a trail of kisses down his neck.

"What's that for?" he held her by the shoulders and looked in her eyes for the first time they got there.

"To thank you. And I know you're still mad at me so I wanted to please you.." she unbottoned her shirt and he smirked.

"That's a good idea, continue."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope this chapter isn't that boring.. So, I need you to answer some things! First: would you like to see more naughty scenes? Second: do you guys like a long story or a short one? Please send me reviews telling what you think cause it's really important to me!**


	15. Chapter 15

Two years passed by faster than they expected, Gray and Juvia were living together on her house and Erza was dating Jellal. Gajeel and Levy have plans for when she graduates. Natsu and Lucy's relationship was complicated, they have been arguing a lot for the last two months.

It was graduation night for Natsu, Gray, Cana and Erza and all of them were at the ball together. Juvia couldn't stop talking about her life with Gray and Lucy was kind of jealous, she wanted to live with Natsu too. Even though they always slept in each other's dorm, Natsu didn't showed any signs that he wanted to actually live with her and that was one of the reasons they argued about these months. Lucy got up from the table and Natsu followed her outside the hall. He wrapped his left arm around Lucy's waist and pulled her closer, kissing her neck.

"I'm not in the mood Natsu." he continued and she tried to stop him. "Stop it, I'm serious!"

"But I want you."

"You want me? For what exactly Natsu, huh? For sex?" he stopped and fixed his eyes on hers.

"Don't be fucking stupid Lucy, I wouldn't stay with you for two years just for sex."

"Wouldn't? Then what do you want Natsu? Cause our friends are moving forward, living together, getting married and we're stuck in square one." he tscked.

"Can you stop fighting about that? There's nothing wrong with us."

"Then why are you running away from me? The idea of living with me is so bad that you don't even want to think about it?! I'm not good enough for you?" Lucy started to cry.

"I thought you didn't want a prince."

"All I ever wanted was to have a life, a family with you!" he held her wrists tight as she tried to push him.

"Then stop complaining and stay with me! Why can't we stay as we are? You're making everything harder!"

"Me?! I'm tired of your "I'm scared" excuses! Be a man, Natsu!" both were yelling at each other.

"You should have married Sting, I bet he's a real man!" she looked into his eyes and Natsu knew he shouldn't have said that. Lucy's lips parted but she didn't said anything, just cried more. His arms tightened around her wrists as she struggled.

"Let go of me! Now!"

"No."

"You're fucking hurting me, stop it!" he dropped her hands and she gave one step back. She looked to her wrists marked by his force, then to him as if he was a monster.

"Luce I'm sorry, I swear.." She interrupted him with a slap in the face.

"You're a coward. Don't fucking touch me never again." He watched as she turned around and left the ball. His eyes filled with tears. _What the fuck have I done?_

Lucy took her shoes and ran to her dorm crying like a baby. _I can't believe this happened._ She opened the door and threw herself at the floor and screamed her pain away. _I'm not the wrong in this story, it's his fault._ "You should've married Sting" his words ran through her mind a hundred times and it seemed impossible stop crying. She walked to the bathroom and filled the tub. _Why?_ They fought other times but never like that. She looked as the dress he helped her choose fell on the ground and entered in the tub. _You're so blind, stupid girl.. He's never gonna change._ Lucy was blaming herself for once think he would change and they would marry, have a child, grow old together. She let out a sigh and looked to her wrists still with red marks and cried more. _I don't want to stay here anymore._

* * *

Three weeks passed, Lucy returned home and told everything to her family. As for Natsu, he barely left his dorm after that. He's supposed to start his training in the army in one month. Natsu woke up with Gray screaming.

"You fucking idiot, what have you done? Huh?" Gray lifted Natsu by the shirt and pushed him against the wall. Natsu was quiet, looking down. "Lucy told me everything. How could you?! You have shit inside your head instead of a brain? You're losing the woman you love and for what? For acting like a fucking kid? Answer me Natsu!" Gray punched the wall beside his best friend's head. Natsu looked to him crying. "I'm not here to feel sorry for you, I'm here to warn you. Lucy will marry Sting today."

 ** _What? L-Lucy.. will.. Marry.. Sting? I lost the love of my life?_**

"So if you love her and we all know you do, you better run before it's too late." Gray released the man, who left the dorm running. _No. I'm not gonna let this happen, she's mine, only mine._

Lucy agreed to marry Sting for the sake of her father's business. He wasn't so bad, he's always trying to make her smile, tell her about his castle, his plans for life. _Am I really going to do this?_ She couldn't look into her reflection in the mirror as the maids were placing the white veil over her blonde hair. Michelle was at her side and realized her older sister wasn't happy, not at all.

"Onee-chan.." she held Lucy's hand.

"I'm ok." Lucy gave her a fake smile. _Lie. I'm not okay._ She got up to finish the last details of the dress, her mind was spinning around, her heart was heavy, in pain. "I love you." she fought against the tears as she remembered him whispering those words. _I still love you. I still love you, Lucy. I'm not gonna let you go never again. I'm coming, I promise you we'll be together"_ Natsu kept saying this to himsellf.

Lucy entered alone at the church full of people waiting for this big wedding, Sting was waiting for her in the altar, with a white suit. _I want to run away so why do I keep walking forward? Where are you? Why aren't you coming to stop me?_ Natsu ran faster than he could and he was almost in the church when he stumbled, falling on his knees. _Get up, you can't stop now._ The priest started to talk, Lucy's legs started shacking as Sting held her left hand.

"Lucy Heartfilia, do you accept Sting Eucliffe as your husband?" _Natsu, save me._

"I.." Her quote was interrupted by the sound of the giant frontdoor opening. _Natsu?_

* * *

 **A/N: you didn't see this coming huh?! Hahahah so, I wanted to do something different and unexpected and I came up with this idea, hope you like this chapter ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

"N-Natsu?" she couldn't believe he was there. How? She blinked to make sure it wasn't a dream. Natsu was catching his breath and every single person looked to him, it was like the time stopped moving.

"Lucy will not marry you, she doesn't love you and never will. I'm the one she loves and I'm the one who loves her." he gave one step forward, fixing his eyes on hers. "I'm in love for that beautiful woman standing at the altar and I'm not gonna let this marriage happen. Lucy, I lost you once, I'm not gonna let that happen again. I was so wrong, you can imagine how sorry I'm for not telling you this sooner. You're the love of my life and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Lucy started to cry and the bouquet fell off her hands to the ground. "I may not be a prince like him, but you never dreamed with a prince right? All you ever wanted was to be happy and I swear, I'll do anything to make you the happiest woman in the entire world. So darling, please, will you stay with me?"

She didn't want to wait one more second to run away with him. And that's what she did. She took the veil of her hair, lifted the dress and ran in his direction, jumping in his arms. They heard her father screaming her name and everyone talking. He placed one hand in the back of her head and gave her one quick kiss.

"I love you babe, get ready to run." She laughed as they entwined their fingers and ran through the door.

"You're crazy, you know that?"

"You're crazier for loving me like that!"

"What about your parents?"

"They'll understand, eventually." They smiled to each other and ran without looking back. They arrived at his dorm and stood quiet for a few seconds catching back their breaths.

"I'm horrible, you won't even want to kiss me right now." she placed her hands on his face and brought closer to kiss.

"Yeah, you look like crap and you're bleeding."

"I fell while I was on my way to the church but I'm fine." Lucy laughed of his clumsy way.

"Just enter on the tub and I'll clean this wound ok?" He obeyed and filled the tub while she looked for first aids. Lucy stopped near by the door when she saw Natsu's naked body. He had lost weight, his skin looked pale and lifeless which made Lucy's smile disappear from her mouth. She only entered the bathroom when heard the sound of water indicating he had sat inside the tub. He sank, wetting his pink hair and she sat next to him. She dried his forehead and started to take care of the cut.

"You're so perfect in that dress. It's better if you take out, I don't want to ruin it with blood or.." he was serious and talking lower than the usual.

"I want to but I can't take it alone.'' she turned her back to him and he slowly unzipped the dress. She got up and went to his bedroom and came back with one of his t shirts. "What are you thinking?" she said looking at his face. After a few seconds of silence he answered.

"Come live with me. I can't marry you now, I wanna get a job so we can have a house to start a family but for now.. just come live with me."

"Natsu.." he interrupted her.

"The reason why I didn't said that before was because I was afraid of messing everything. And you're younger than me, you have college stuff to do, I didn't want you to become just another housewife. But.. I can't live without you so I'm gonna be a little selfish and ask you to come live with me." Lucy laughed.

"I'm gonna be a great housewife and also have a great job so don't worry about me. We're gonna make it work." Natsu asked her to wait in the bedroom and she obeyed. She picked the dress above his bed, folded and placed in the wardrobe. Everything was quiet, there was only a night-light on, Happy was sleeping at the couch and Natsu entered the room, standing next to her. "Aren't you gonna get dressed?" she said looking at the white towel wrapped around his low waist.

"Do I need to?" his husky voice made Lucy smile. He gave one step closer and brushed one strand of her hair to the back of her ear. "Gosh, I missed you so badly Luce."

"Then tell me I'm everything you dreamed."

"You're everything I always dreamed." he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "That you love me."

"I love you." he whispered at her skin, continuing the kisses.

"That what I have you're never gonna find in anyone."

"What you have," he looked into her eyes. "I'll never gonna find in anyone." Lucy smirked.

"I'm enjoying having you saying these things."

"You got me wrapped around your finger. I'll do anything you want me to, forever. How does that sound, huh?" she placed her hand at his collarbone.

"It sounds great." she ran the hand through his torso staring at him. _Damn, you look like shit Natsu._ The smile disappeared from her face and he furrowed eyebrows.

"What is it?"

"You look so tired and weak.. Honestly, I don't think we should do it right now.."

"I'm fine, now that you're with me."

"You look like crap." he laughed a little.

"True, I do look like crap." he sighed and unwrapped his arms from her. "Fine, we can let this to another day." he dressed a boxer and they laid down on bed together and slept.

In the middle of the night Lucy woke up with her boyfriend holding her tight and turned around to find him with crying eyes. "I had a bad dream." he gently touched her cheek as if she was a porcelain doll. "I'm so scared of losing you again." she smiled in an attempt to calm him down.

"I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere, so let's go back to sleep ok? I love you." he nodded and closed his eyes.

 _I love you too Luce._

* * *

 **A/N: I think Natsu spoke more in this chapter than he ever did before huh? Hope you like, send me reviews :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Lucy woke up with Natsu kissing her forehead. "Good morning beauty, I made breakfast." she smiled and they went to the kitchen where he had prepared a real princess breakfast for them.

"Wow Natsu! I'm surprised." he blinked for her as he sat in front of her.

"I want us to have a perfect day." After eat and showering they went to Lucy's dorm to pick some clothes and headed back to their place. Lucy changed clothes and they went for a walk on the city. Natsu spent the day spoiling his girlfriend, they were happy to be together again. Back to their dorm, Lucy was looking all the place as she did the first she came years ago.

"Now that I'll be living here I think we're gonna need some change." she expected him to yell something back but he smiled instead.

"You can do whatever you want babe. Plus, we're not gonna live here forever." she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I really like that."

"Me too. Go change yourself to a special dinner with your hot boyfriend." he blinked and she went take a bath.

After getting dressed they went to a fancy restaurant. Lucu was surprised by how different Natsu was acting, he didn't seemed to be a teenager anymore. Even his way of talking to her had changed. She liked how mature he was now and even though she was in college yet, she could barely wait for them to get married and start a family together. Their date was like a dream to Lucy and she wished that every day were like this. They headed home after a quick walk by the river bank. Lucy sat on the bed and Natsu followed her after drinking water.

"What are you thinking?" Lucy's thoughts were interrupted by her boyfriend kneeling in front of her.

"I'm just happy to be here with you."

"Are you?" she nodded smiling. "Then.. Marry me."

"What? But you said yesterday.." Lucy was surprised as he took a small red box from his pocket.

"I know what I said and I meant it. We're not gonna marry right now, but this doesn't means that we can't be engaged right?" he opened the tiny box and showed her diamond ring. "For worse or better, just stay with me forever."

"Natsu.. Yes." he brought her left hand to his and placed the ring on her finger.

"I love you."

"I love you too Natsu." he approached and kissed her. She took off his blouse and laid down so he could lay above her. He leaned to kiss her one more time while his hands made their way to unzip her dress. He threw the dress on the floor and started kissing her neck which gave her shivers. Natsu smirked in respond to her reaction and grabbed her boob with his right hand, going down with the kisses. He lifted her body with one hand, adjusting her on the bed and got up to take his pants away. She sat in front of him still standing on his foot and kissed his chest, then his abs until reach his boxer, taking it. He pushed her back and climbed the bed, laying between her legs.

"I love you, I'll never get tired of saying it." she smiled as he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"You better don't, cause we're gonna be together for a looong time." she showed the ring on her finger and he kissed her hand then her lips. He covered them and she wrapped her legs around his soon as his hips started to move back and forth. He kept whispering on her ear about how he missed making love with her, how he loved her curves, their bodies entwined. After both reached their limits together they fell asleep.

Someone knocked on their door waking up them. "I'll go." he said walking to the living room. She dressed up a long shirt and went to see why he was taking so long and saw something she wasn't expecting. He looked back, he was serious. "It's ok, get back to the room." It was the army, two soldiers were standing on their dorm and she already knew what it meant. A few minutes later he came back and sat next to her.

"They want you to go with them right?"

"Yes." she placed her chin between her knees and let out a sight. "I'm not going."

"Why?"

"I won't leave you."

"But you need to, it's the rule."

"I'll deal with it."

"And how? They'll be so mad if you don't go."

"What about you? I can't live you alone, I just got you back! I.." his voice raised and it felt as if he was in pain. He let out a sight, got up and went to the bathroom and Lucy followed him. The tub was filling and Natsu was in front of the mirror, she got closer and hugged him from behind.

"It's ok. We don't have a choice. Go, and get back to me as fast as you can." he turned around and held her in his arms tight.

"I love you."

"You're saying this a lot lately."

"I told you, I'll never get tired of saying it." he kissed her and they entered in the tub.

"You promise?" she stared at him.

"I do."

They enjoyed their last day before Natsu had to go to the army

* * *

 **A/N: my bad for not posting for so long, I ran out of imagination, literally. Hope you like :)**


	18. Chapter 18

It has been one year that Natsu was sent to the army and four months since the last time he went home. Porly and Wendy came to visit him but they only found Lucy, for their surprise. Lucy would kill Natsu for not telling them when he arrived. "That stupid kid, how can he leave without telling his own mother? I'm gonna kill him!"

"Right? I'll help you. Gosh, Natsu is unbeliavable." Lucy and Porly sighed. Porly realized Lucy was wearing a diamond ring and smiled.

"How could he leave his fianceé alone?" Lucy looked down and gave a little laugh.

"Yes.. He didn't want to go but it wasn't much of a choice.."

"Don't worry, he's going to be fine."

"Actually he'll be back today so we can wait for him together."

Wendy had grew up so much and Lucy was so proud of her, she was like a second little sister for her. They spent the evening together and Natsu arrived when it was getting dark. He was surprised for seeing Wendy and Po but he missed Lucy like a crazy. Po literally almost killed him but then they all got happy again and everything was fine. Lucy made dinner and Natsu opened a bottle of wine to celebrate the night. He served Po, himself and Lucy but she denied. "Why not?"

"I've been a little sick these days so I think it's better not."

"Ok." _Is Lucy sick? Why she didn't told me anything?_ Natsu furrowed eyebrows but decided that he would ask later. After dinner Lucy went to the kitchen while they were resting on the sofa. Po knocked on the open door as a warning that she was there, interrupting Lucy's thoughts.

"You should tell him soon, Lucy."

"Tell him about what?"

"You weren't sick, am I right?" she blinked to Lucy. _Damn, that woman knows everything?! Geez! She freaks me out with that power of mind reader._

"I don't know how to tell him! And how do you know?"

"Because I'm a woman plus mother, we know and feel everything." she laughed of Lucy's scared face. "How long?"

"I guess it's four months."

"I can't believe I'll be a grandmother. I'm so happy I wish I could scream!"

"Don't do that yet!" they laughed together and Natsu entered the kitchen.

"Don't do what?"

"Nothing." Lucy said and Po helped changing the subject. Po and Wendy left after a few minutes, it was already late.

"I missed you." Natsu said kissing Lucy.

"I missed you too." He kissed her neck as she was folding some clothes. He made a move but she stopped him.

"What?"

"I can't. Sorry." he thought she was on her period and decided not risk anymore before she could get angry. But that wasn't the reason why she couldn't.

By the morning they went to get a coffee and walk by the park. They were sitting next to a playground full of kids and Lucy was smiling.

"They are so cute."

"I guess." Natsu said resting his arm over her shoulder pulling her closer.

"You don't think?"

"I do but I don't know, kids requires a lot of time and patience, and money." _Great, now how am I supposed to tell him after of what he said?_ "We're too young anyways." Lucy got up, started to walk and he followed her. "What happened?"

"Nothing. I want to go home."

"Ok..." they headed home and Lucy was quiet. _Why is she mad this time? God, women on their period are all insane_. They were standing in front of each other, it was silent. "Are you mad?"

"I'm not mad."

"Then what happened?"

"I can't.."

"Can't what?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not? Lucy, you're acting weird. Is it because of your period?"

"I'm not on my period."

"No?! Then when you said last night that you couldn't.." He was completely lost.

"The thing is, I wasn't lying. But the reason why we couldn't do it wasn't that."

"And it is.." _Just say it Lucy, don't be a coward. It's not like you can hide this much longer._

"I'm pregnant Natsu." his mouth opened with those worlds and his world stopped, he froze.

"You're what?"

"I'm pregnant."

"It's m-mine..?"

"What?! Of course it's yours, you fucking idiot!" he was about to faint and Lucy was nervous. He's not reacting so well, oh shit.

"How can you be so calm?" he yelled with hands on his hair.

"Because I already freaked out all these months!" she yelled back. After five minutes walking around the kitchen while she was sitting on the chair. "Can you stop? You're freaking me out!" Natsu finally stopped. He kneeled in front of her still frightened and looked at her stomach raising his hand.

"Can I.. touch it?"

"Yes?!" he gently placed his hand on her stomach. "He doesn't move yet."

"It's a boy?"

"I don't know." he was slowly going back to normal.

"I'm sorry for overreacting, I wasn't expecting."

"Are you unhappy?" he looked to her as she was about to cry. He touched her cheeks. "Babe, no, never. Don't even think about it, how could I be unhappy about having a child with you?"

"But you said we were too young and they require patience and money and time." Tears rolled down and Natsu wipped them off and kissed her forehead.

"That's ok, that doesn't mean nothing because it's our baby and we'll figure everything out so don't cry." He hugged her fianceé that was still crying. "I'm sorry for making you think I didn't want a child, I was shocked but I'm happy, truly am." he held her face between his hands and kissed her.

"I'm scared Natsu."

"Don't be, everything's fine, ok? I am here with you and I won't ever leave you alone." She nooded and kissed him again. He wipped the tears again and smiled to her, bringing one hand over the stomach again. "I love you, and I'll love our baby as well."

"I love you too and I already love him."

After that shock, everything was fine again. Both were scared but they didn't regret anything and somehow they knew this was going to happen sooner or later, afterall they are engaged and weren't so careful like years ago when they started dating. Lucy was going to have a baby. His son, his baby and for that Natsu was so thankful and happier than ever.

* * *

 **A/N: so I've been thinking of writting a yaoi fanfic about Bigbang, anyone knows them? Hahah I'm such a fan and I'd like you to tell me what you think about the idea! Please send me reviews! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: At first place I want to apologize for updating so late! I kinda ran out of imagination for this fic and started writting a yaoi fanfic as I previously said. But I'm here now and I have some things to say. The first one and most important is: thank you guys so much! For those who comment, read, support and waited for this chapter. I'm truly thankful for everyone (for my reviewer who said I deserve a award, thank you SO MUCH!) You're all awesome and I want to invite all of you to read my fanfic on asianfanfic about G Dragon and Seungri. For now I won't be writting another Nalu fanfic. Marsofthegalaxies, thank you for always supporting me and as for my previous fanfic: I deleted it because I was running out of space to post this one. I'm sorry :( I also want to say that this is the final chapter so.. Hope you like and see ya! Feel free to review or send me inbox!**

* * *

"Natsu, I'll be okay, you can go." Lucy and him were arguing because he didn't want to leave her alone but he still had to go back to the army.

"I don't want to leave you alone.."

"I won't be alone, I have Juvia, Erza, Cana and Levy! Plus your mom will come back to see me." She cupped his face and kissed him. "We'll be ok, alright?"

After hesitate a lot she managed to make him go. She went to Makarov's office to tell everything. He was really surprised but happy for her and Natsu, he couldn't believe how the boy had grown up. He was so proud of the man Natsu become and would protect this kid like he protected Natsu. Lucy asked if she could take a exam to get her degree since she would have to take care of the baby and Makarov agree and would talk with the teachers. Ok, time to tell the girls.

Natsu arrived in the Military School and quickly walked to his chief's office. He told him that his fianceé was pregnant and asked to come back so he could take care of them. The chief's heart melted as watching Natsu's eyes and he couldn't deny. He had worked with Igneel and was happy to see Natsu, the boy reminded his old friend so much.

"Natsu, you're such a good soldier. And you're a great person, just like your father. From now on, you'll be working with me. This way you don't have to live here anymore, you can go home and comeback everyday." Natsu seemed glad about the fact that he would be able to come home but not about being an official soldier.

"You know.. Your father would be so proud of you. Don't resent him. He was the greatest man I have ever know and he worked so hard to give you the best life. He just wanted the best for his family, just like you're doing now. You're free to go and work at a new place but you can stay and work with me." As he said these things Natsu started to think about his father. _Dad, I am so sorry. I'm sorry for being mad and blame you. You just wanted us to have a happy life, I get that now. Will you forgive your stupid son? I love you so much dad, are you proud of me?_

Natsu lowered his head to thank his chief for the opportunity and the compliments about his father. "My father would like me to follow his step. For that reason, I'll gladly serve you. I don't plan to work for the army for the rest of my life tho. When it's time I'll leave."

"I respect your decision Mr. Dragneel." He placed his hand on Natsu's shoulder and smiled. "Now go home, someone's waiting."

"You're what?" The girls yelled and hugged Lucy. "Oh my god, I'm so happy Lu-chan!" Levy said.

"It's a boy or girl? Natsu knows already?" Juvia asked excited and Lucy nodded.

"I don't know about that yet, I think it's a girl."

"This is awesome Lucy, I'm so happy for you two. You can count on us for everything." Erza said and Cana agreed.

They did all sort of questions and Lucy remembered she still had some people to tell. Her parents and Michelle. When it was almost night Lucy walked back to the dorm, she just wanted to sleep yet the thoughts about her parents were running through her mind. She opened the door and was surprised to see Natsu standing there. "What are you doing here?"

"I talked with my chief and some things changed. I'll work directly to him so I'll be able to live with you again. I just have to go there everyday but we can be together now, everything will be fine." Both smiled and he held her in his arms, kissing her forehead. "You talked with Makarov?" she nodded, "I've been saving some money since I started in the army, I think it's time to buy a house since won't be just us anymore, right?" Lucy kissed him while he placed his hand on her tummy.

They chose a nice house and they would move soon as possible. Their friends were so happy for them, they would help on whatever they could. Now the only thing they needed to do was tell Lucy's parents, she didn't want to have the baby without them know. They walked to the mansion, Lucy knocked on the door and soon one of their employees came to open. They waited on the living room until their parents and Michelle came, the little girl jumped on her arms.

"Father, mother, Natsu and I are going to marry soon. And.. We're gonna have a baby."

"What?" Her father asked surprised.

"I'm pregnant."

They took a moment to realize what was happening. Her mother hugged her, Michelle too and after a few quiet moments, her father apologized for his behavior and she and Natsu accepted. He asked her about the college and she told about the test she would do and that everything was under control. They left after dinner; Lucy was so happy to see them after a long time.

 _ **One year later, Christmas**_

"Natsu, can you catch Luna a little?" Lucy said to his husband while holding their kid. Luna is almost seven months now, she's a beautiful baby girl, she looks exactly like Lucy but with Natsu's eyes.

"Come here with dad." Natsu caught her in his arms, the little kid started to play with his hair that was longer than it should. Gray chuckled while holding his kid, a boy called Rei, it was the perfect combination between him and Juvia.

"You're so cheesy Natsu."

"Shut up, look at you Gray." They laughed and the women showed up calling to the dinner.

They were all reunited, like always. Erza and Jellal got married, the celebration was on their house. Gajeel and Levy and Juvia and Gray too. Lucy and Natsu married before she was on her six month of pregnancy, she didn't want to be looking fat on the dress. She and Natsu had a hard time when Luna was born, can you imagine two kids taking care of another one? But soon her mother's instincts was awaken and was like she knew exactly what to do in every situation. They would commemorate this night with their friends and tomorrow would go to Lucy's parents house then to see Porly and Wendy.

They spent the entire night drinking, eating, dancing and remembering the old times. Luna was getting tired and sleepy so Juvia (that was carrying her) gave her back to Lucy to make her sleep. "Natsu, let's go home, your daughter is sleeping in my arms already!"

"We should go too Gray, Rei is tired."

"Ok ok.." The two men said together lowering their heads and everybody laughed. They said goodbye to everyone and went home.

Lucy fed Luna before placing her on the crib while Natsu was taking a shower. She joined him and they finished the bath together then changed their clothes and went to bed.

"I love you and our daughter so much, you know that?" Lucy nodded smiling, adjusting herself in Natsu's arms.

"I love you and Luna so much too. More than anything in the world."

"More than anything in the world."

Lucy never dreamed to have a princess life. All she ever wanted was to find her soulmate, marry and have kids and live a happy and excited life with them. And she made it, she found Natsu, the love of her life, married him and now they had a kid. _Well.. Two._ They heard the bells of the church ringing, it was Christmas.

"Merry Christmas, Lucy."

"Merry Christmas, Natsu. I have something for you." She gave him a peck and he smiled.

"What is it?"

She took his hand and guided to her tummy, where their baby was moving inside her. His lips parted, his eyes were shinning. "Lucy.. I can't believe it.. This is the best gift you could give me!"

He kissed her passionately then kissed her stomach making her smile ear-to-ear.

"It will be a boy this time, I can feel it."

"If not, we can try again later." He kissed her smiling. The love of his life was giving him another love and he couldn't be happier about it.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
